Sebastian, say you love me always
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: On the eve of Meyrin's and Sebastian's children's birth a ball comes up that turns awrye. This is the sequal to Meyrin's secret family. It's a crossover with Frutits basket, Vampire Knight and Black butler. I hope you like it.
1. The deadly date

**The deadly date**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Tina**

* * *

The next day was February 1 and when I woke up, I saw that it was snowing. Sebastian was gone but I saw that there were rose petals leading from the bedroom down the hall. I didn't know where they led so I decided to put my red dress back on (seeing it was the only other scrap of clothing beside my wedding dress I owned. Akito had burned everything else.) I followed the petals down the hall and into the breakfast lounge area. There he was sitting at one of the tables waiting for me.

He was still in his pajamas, which was just pajama bottoms with kittens wearing Santa hats and playing with balls of yarn. It was the wrong month to be wearing that but it was cute I sat across him there was a stack of pancakes in between each of us. "Did you sleep better?" he asked me his voice so silky. I was surprised I thought he was going to just forget about the marriage afterwards and go back to treating me the same way he used to. I nodded in the early morning light. I had never seen him in anything else than suits but still he was still very sexy.

"I had a good sleep but why are you up so early?" I asked thinking that I shouldn't question him. "I made you breakfast I hope you don't mind?" He told me I smiled this was a side of him before it was cute. I wanted it to last even though I knew that by the time we got back to London he would be back to the same Sebastian.

I took a plate and took three pancakes and noticed that they were chocolate filled and were in the shape of a heart. Aww ,that was sweet he just makes me want to love him more. "I'm sorry for almost shooting you last night." I said almost mumbling the words. Sebastian looked at me worriedly he never looked at me like that. "I don't mind you weren't the first to aim a gun at my head and you certainly won't be the last. You better though?" He asked me I wasn't sure whether or not I would be ok I was mentally scarred for the rest of my life and would remain that way until my death.

I ate my pancakes and he took some as well. Other than last night at the wedding reception when we fed each other food, I had never seen him food before. I don't know why I found this very interesting to watch but I paused and watched for a moment, then when he saw me looking I looked down at my plate and cut up some more of the pancakes. I dumped a lot of syrup or it came out fast all over my pancakes. I didn't speak until I was finished with my food, I wanted to be polite to my new husband. "so um….." I started almost forgetting the question I was going to ask him. He looked up at me and of course I blushed. "I've never seen you eat before do….do demons even get hungry." He wiped his mouth.

"Not necessarily, we think of food and sleep as a luxury. But since I'm your husband I can act a little more human." I shook my head and put my hands up "don't you ever change Sebastian you're perfect just the way you are. I love you but you don't really care do you?" this time he came over to me and hugged me. He then started to kiss my neck and then worked his way up my body. This gave me goose bumps but I don't want it to stop. Just as I thought this he stopped. I looked at him confused.

"why don't you finish eating and then I want to take you out ok meet me at the lobby door in ten minutes." He said leaving me alone as he went back up to our room. I finished my stack of pancakes and followed him up to our room to brush my teeth when I realized I didn't have any toiletries to brush my teeth with.

"can we go shopping this morning I'm quite short on supplies since you rescued me from that place…." I asked as I heard Sebastian pause dressing. He knew I was thinking of the dark room at the main Sohma house and I could feel his concern.

"whatever you want my dear, I will follow you till the end you know that." He came into the bathroom his rock hard abs exposed. I felt a nosebleed coming on. He kissed me on the cheek and then went back to put his shirt and coat on. He put one of his coats on me to cover up my shoulders.

We went down to the lobby door as the others were waking up. Sebastian took me by the wrist and lead me out the door, before the other servants could discern who we were. We went out into the cold weather, but I felt nice and warm next to his tall warm body. He took me into town and we went shopping for some things that I was missing, we dropped the things I had bought back at the lobby and went out on a real date.

We walked around town all day and I asked him many questions about him, because he knew a lot about me but I didn't know a lot about him, which was surprising since we lived at the same manor for two years now. He took me to a restaurant at the top of a tall building. We went into the elevator with the crowd and pushed the button to go up.

The elevator went up very fast and then suddenly it just stopped. The elevator shook and I bumped up against Sebastian who held me up. "What was that why did we stop?" I asked questioningly some of the others that were in the elevator were looking around wonderingly for an exit. Some of them had become quite scared as was I. Then the elevator jerked again and I felt we were going down extremely fast. Sebastian grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up the emergency exit.

"Going up." He said jokingly and then I looked up and saw that he had his black wings opened. I looked at him dumfounded at the magnificent black wings, he had saved me. I looked down shocked that all those people in the elevator would soon be dead when they hit the bottom. Sebastian flew us up until he got to the door that was the opening to the restaurant. He kicked it open and let me down. Then on his way down to hide his wings from human sight, not that he needed to they already saw, he slipped and this time I caught him by the wrist. I helped him up but I almost fell myself, someone had caught me around the middle and together we both helped Sebastian helped.

I turned around to see that it was Hatsuharu that had helped me, I hadn't seen any of the Sohmas since last night and then I saw that Haru was with his girlfriend Izumi (that's Rin by the way). "Oh, Haru h-How are you doing this afternoon? What are you d-d-doing here?" I asked somewhat shocked that he was here. The place was crowded and everyone was staring at us.

Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off, and then looked around, "alright we're fine, but the elevator fell down so if there's stairs around here I suggest taking them on your way back. There's nothing to see here go back to your business." Unfortunately everyone in the restaurant didn't understand English except for the two Sohmas. This time Sebastian said it in Japanese and everyone tried to go back to what they doing. Finally Haru told me that he was here with Izumi on a date, this was her favorite restaurant.

We, I mean I decided that we should join them on a double date. "So Meyrin how is married life going so far?" Asked Haru who didn't look particularly interested in the question. "It's going fine so far, is Akito still upset that I married Sebastian and not Hatori?" I asked a little afraid that the man of my new fears would come after me. I felt Sebastian squeeze my hand lovingly mentally telling me that he would protect me from my fears. "Yah I guess, I don't pay attention to Akito's fits too much he doesn't like girls or cats, and since you're both he just doesn't like you. But he got sick after the wedding and hasn't come out of his room. We all felt bad for you when he beat you but we can't do anything when he gets mad, we're all abused by him, you're lucky in a way Meyrin, you get to get out of this place." Our food came and we fell silent for a while, I looked over at Sebastian who looked upset as well about what Haru said. It's sad to hear the way Akito treats his family even though he looks younger than I am.

He didn't even touch his food but looked into his tea cup the entire meal. "I'm glad that you're happy with him Meyrin, you too look cute together." Rin said smiling, she's usually not a nice person but she seemed to become attached to me somehow, ever since the wedding. She's a really good girl but no one sees it but Hatsuharu the perfect boy for her. After we were done eating Hatsuharu and Rin left down the stairs, after saying goodbye. Sebastian wanted to show me a platform outside that over looked the city before we left. I followed him outside. He pointed out some unique looking buildings and we made fun of them. I loved this, this was a good date despite the elevator following down.

Then the ground from under out feet were rumbling and violently shaking. Without warning the rail I was hanging onto snapped and I fell forward falling off the building.


	2. Lust or Love

**Lust or Love?**

"Meyrin!" Sebastian said jumping off the building after the girl; at this point he really didn't care whether or not anyone saw his black demon wings. He flew down and caught her in his arms. As soon as he landed he put his wings away and jumped out of the way of the building debris. It was strange that only the balcony should fall and not the entire building. Everyone from the building had made it out safely.

Hatsuharu and Rin ran toward Meyrin and Sebastian. "Oh my god, Meyrin are you ok?" Haru asked this time he had an expression of utter shock in his eyes. She nodded and looked up into Sebastian who had put her down was now holding her hand. "Yes I'll be fine don't worry about us, you should go back to your home it's not safe around here, we're going to head back to the hotel." She said squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"How long are you staying in Japan for?" Rin asked but Meyrin just shrugged her shoulders. Then the press had found the couple and wanted an interview. Haru jumped in and said "no don't' interview them they've been through enough today!" This made the press get rowdier. Sebastian didn't say anything but tug Meyrin out of the crowd. They walked down the street to the bus station. As they passed an alleyway a girl came out.

"Aw I missed," she said just loud enough for Sebastian and Meyrin turn their heads. This woman was incredibly good looking. She was tall and skinny; she was dressed in a green turtle neck and skirt with lime green leggings. she had mouse brown hair that fell past her shoulders in ringlets. Her brown eyes looked past the two who had stopped. She walked into the street; Meyrin looked up into Sebastian's eyes, which had taken a serious luster. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the prince of darkness himself, I haven't seen you in a long time Sebastian Michaelis." She said

* * *

"D-d-do you know this person Sebastian?" Meyrin asked looking from him to the woman. He did know this woman; it was one of his cousins.

"I haven't seen you in centuries, Eris it seems you took the form of a woman this time. Why are you here it can't be anything good if the self-proclaimed god of war is around." Sebastian said in a cold manor brining Meyrin behind him to protect her. Meyrin looked up at him 'who is this girl' she thought.

"I just wanted to kill this woman you've become so attached to; it's not healthy for a demon like you to fall for a girl like her." She growled looking at Meyrin. "if father finds out about these two souls you have not gotten he will kill you quite literally." She warned him but the same smile Sebastian uses when he thinks his young master came up with good ideas.

"That's just unfortunate isn't it, but he won't find out." Meyrin saw something she didn't like in those blank amber eyes of his.

"Yes he will, the ten thousand year ball is coming up, I suggest you get rid of this bitch for your own good or you will die." She warned Meyrin pulled out a pistol, unbeknownst to Sebastian who didn't even know she was carrying one.

"Watch who you're calling a bitch! This one's going to pump you full of lead!" Meyrin screamed at the girl but she just looked at the gun and started to laugh.

"A feisty one, that was always your type anyway wasn't it Sebastian? You think that thing can kill me?" She came closer to Meyrin and put a hand on her cheek and ran it down to her chin. "he doesn't' love you, the difference between him and you is, that he can't feel love, only lust for your body. You had a pretty soul until he tainted it with his lust," Meyrin's trigger finger was shaking she was trying to pull the trigger but she couldn't. The woman brushed a strand of hair out of Meyrin's amber eyes.

"Sh-shu-shut up! Yes he does love me!" she pulled the trigger and shot the woman straight through the heart. The woman fell slowly backwards to the ground and for a few moments she was dead, but then she started to move and get up.

"Man guns hurt a lot more than they did a century ago damn girl." She spit out some blood, Meyrin stood there trembling. 'How-how is this possible, she was dead, I shot her through the heart how-how is she not dead yet!' Meyrin thought. Meyrin shot her a couple more times for good measures but every time she got back up.

"Damn hasn't he told you that we demons can't die by human means yet?" Eris asked when Meyrin had run out of bullets to shoot. She looked at the bloodstained turtle neck. "How rude now I'll have to buy a new one, oh these are yours right?" She put her hand up to her mouth and coughed out the bullets Meyrin was in total fear as the girl came closer.

* * *

Sebastian stepped in between the two girls, "I'm sorry but we must be getting back to the hotel." Eris stopped disappointed that she didn't get to create more chaos while Sebastian was around, she would just have to wait until she was alone. Sebastian helped Meyrin up and together they walked to the bus stop. Meyrin and Sebastian sat in the way back of the bus. Meyrin had fallen asleep on Sebastian's lap, Sebastian sat there stroking her magenta hair and telling her soothing words. They were close to the hotel when she woke up again she was still in shock. "Sebastian?" He was still brushing her hair, she looked so beautiful to him, and it wasn't true that he could only lust for her body; he truly did feel a significant feeling for Meyrin.

"Yes?" he asked softly the sun was going down and the snow had stopped falling.

"I-is it true wh-what she said about you not being able to love anyone?" He hugged her for comfort. He wanted her to believe that he would always love her; this was the first recorded love between a human and a demon. This girl that he had hated for being a stupid maid was a beautiful woman. A woman that he wanted to love and protect for the rest of her life but she wouldn't believe him but he shook his head. She fell asleep again and Sebastian carried her the rest of the way back to the hotel.

He had to change her back to a cat so it would be easier to carry her. When he opened the lobby door, everyone was there to meet them with questions. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Is it true?" Momiji was there he had ran up to him and grabbed at the man's legs. This slightly caught Sebastian by surprise and in his mind, he hated this kid. Then Prince Sohma, Agni, Finny, and Bard were looking up at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is it true Sebastian; did Meyrin almost fall to her death?" Prince Sohma asked a little bit louder than Momiji had attacked him. Sebastian walked past them, and then looked at them. "I will tell you when I come back down I will be right back." He didn't say anything about Meyrin being stuffed in his coat pocket as a cat. He went up to their room, placed the unconscious calico cat on the bed, and then placed her clothes on the bed next to her. He wanted to stay with her until she woke up but he knew that he had many questions to answer so he left her alone.

He went back downstairs to the barrage of questions. "One at a time, one at a time," He said calmly and sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Meyrin is upstairs sleeping so please be quiet." He sighed, "Yes it's true that she almost died but of course I was there to save her."

"But that's impossible that building was at least ten stories tall!" Hatsuharu who had now joined them as well.

"I'm not like any other person that's why the young master hired me." He said smiling. Finny looked like he was going to cry and Bard looked like he was about ready to kill Sebastian for putting Meyrin in harm's way. Bard had feelings for Meyrin as well but she seemed that she only loved Sebastian and Bard couldn't get over that, every time that he told her that he loved her she said she only loved him as a friend. Ciel had not gotten up from his seat on one of the lounge chairs but he looked a little concerned, he played the I don't care card very well but this time he couldn't help but be concerned a little for the maid.

* * *

"When she wakes up I want to see her to check on her." Hatori said professionally, Sebastian didn't like that very much; Hatori and Sebastian had not gotten on the right foot with each other, ever since the wedding. He glanced at Hatori. "Yes I suppose so she's had a rough day today so don't be surprised if she doesn't come out of shock right away."

Sebastian answered as many questions as he could but then there was the sound of an explosion upstairs inside his and Meyrin's room. Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, prince Sohma, Finny and Bardroy ran up the stairs to the noise of the explosion. Finny and Bard who had not heard the noise that one makes when transforming back from an animal of the zodiac thought that Meyrin was in trouble, so they ran faster.

Sebastian was going to go after the two stupid servants to tell them that Meyrin was all right but Ciel called out to him. "Sebastian! Come here," Sebastian turned to his master's call. "I want to know something," he asked

"Anything my lord." Sebastian bowed to his master.

"I want to know if you're really in love with Meyrin or are you just acting for her?" This was an interesting question to Ciel; he had seen how he looked at her as if he wanted her, but he couldn't figure out whether or not it was real.

"I have come to care for her sir, I'm sorry if that upsets you, I will still be your loyal servant till the end sir." Sebastian said bowing getting down on one knee.

Sebastian got off the floor and went upstairs to their room. There were many people in the room and he could hear the noise of Meyrin throwing up in the bathroom. When she was finished, she went back to the bed swallowing and keeping down whatever else threatened to come up. Most of them coming upon her throwing up left the room. Hatori who was in his lab coat came into the room and checked her out like a professional.

"Meyrin, I suggest you take some bed rest, you've had a bad day call me in the morning I want a thorough check up with you." He handed her his card before he left the room. Sebastian knocked on the door even though it was wide open and came to sit on the bed beside her. Meyrin opened her mouth to ask something but then she rushed to the bathroom to go throw up again.

* * *

"Are you alright Mey?" Sebastian asked he was somewhat worried for her health, he had never known her to be this sick. "I'm fine it must be the effect from all the shock…." She threw up again then sat down and fell asleep. Sebastian got up and carried her to their bed he was starting to get more worried. If he could only erase her memory then she wouldn't have to carry such a burden. She woke up again this time looking up to his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Sebastian can I ask you something?" he didn't say anything because he knew that she was going to ask anyway. "do you love me or do you just lust for my body? Not that I don't mind you lusting for my body or anything…" she pushed her index fingers together and a light pink blush came to her cheeks.

"Are you still thinking of what that woman said earlier today aren't you?" He brought her body to sit on his lap; he coiled his arms around her and put his chin on top of her magenta hair. "she was a cousin of mine and was supposed to be my wife but I made a contract with the young master." Meyrin looked shock at the thought of Sebastian getting married to someone. "Under normal circumstances demons get married to each other to keep the bloodline pure. We don't love each other we just lust for a female's or male's bodies." Meyrin looked upset at the words that came out of his mouth.

"But I may be the only demon that has fallen for a human, when I think about you; I think of your smile, I am quite worried about your mental health now that you've been so much trauma. I like the way you babble, that uncontrollable blushing and how you're terrified of thunderstorms. In these two weeks I've been here I have come to care for you, I don't want you to get hurt mentally or physically, if I could I would hold you in my arms forever." Sebastian kissed her on the side of the head, she kissed him on the lips and gently took him by the arms and laid him down on the bed. She fell asleep in his arms and she wanted to stay in his arms forever as well, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. "I love you Meyrin." He whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it took a while for me to update my stories**


	3. Home sickness

**Home Sickness**

I woke up the next morning still in Sebastian's arms, I felt queasy again, I got out of bed to go to the bathroom and got sick again. I brushed my teeth and gargled Listerine then went back to the warm bed, Sebastian moved and kissed me on the shoulder. I rolled over and kissed him on the lips and we went on kissing. We went downstairs to get breakfast but I never ate, I didn't feel well enough today. It was snowing again today this time not as hard and it was sunny out. "I wonder if the groundhog saw his shadow today?" I asked out of nowhere, I had been sitting on Sebastian's lap just enjoying being held by him and nothing more.

It was a few more hours before the others woke up. Like always, Prince Sohma was the noisiest. "Meyrin you're alive!" he said running down the stairs his faithful servant Agni right behind him. He touched my forehead "you're warm you caught a fever you should still be in bed." He said seriously I looked at him shocked; it looked like Sebastian wasn't the only one worried about my health.

* * *

"I never said I was dying! anyway I feel a better this morning. I'm going to a doctor's office so I should be better soon." This seemed to calm the prince down but now that he was up, he wanted someone to play cards with him; so the four of us played old maid. Around nine Sebastian left me for a few moments to get the young master ready for the day, since we were still on holiday it was a lazy day and the young master would sleep in late if Sebastian didn't wake him up. Finny came down to see how I was as well he looked quite worried that I had been sick. I told him that I was fine and then I went to make an appointment with Hatori to go to his office.

while Sebastian attended to the young master for the day, they were making plans to get us a plane ride back home to England. I went alone to Hatori's office it was near the main Sohma house so he could attend to Akito. When I came in Momiji was in the waiting room and I was bombarded by questions about how I was and what happened to me yesterday. Before I could answer though Hatori opened his door, "Momiji don't bother her, Meyrin I can see you now." I followed him in the door; it was a huge office for such a small clinic. He got his stethoscope out and was checking on my respiration.

* * *

"I was wondering Hatori, can you erase specific memories?" I knew he could erase memories; he had tried to erase my memories of Sebastian, which didn't work. He looked at me curiously. "I was wondering if you could erase my memories of Akito abusing me and what happened to me yesterday?" He smiled briskly.

"I'm going to call someone to pick you up; when I erase your memories you're going to pass out. Other than your memories being erased you should be fine. Now if you would sit down please." He was so nice and polite, just like Sebastian, those two, I wish I could marry more than one person I would defiantly marry the both of them, but I don't know how well that would go over. Even though Hatori didn't show it he was a bit jealous of Sebastian, and Sebastian was a bit jealous of Hatori. Then Hatori put his big hand over my eyes and told me to hold his hand.

It hurt incredibly getting my memories erased, but like he said I did pass out. I hadn't had the chance to call Sebastian to come pick me up but when I woke up I was in our room and I wasn't alone. Finny came and pounced on me almost knocking me into the bedpost. "I was so worried Meyrin when that man you almost married called and said that you had passed out again." He hugged me tighter until I had no air left in my lungs and I started turning blue. He let go of me when he saw that I had turned an ashen-grey color. He waited for me to catch my breath.

"I feel a lot better really Finny I'll be fine really." He started to cry and hugged me again I rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be alright, that was when Bard came in. He sat on the bed beside me, "Hey Finny can you give me and Meyrin a little privacy?" Finny rubbed his eyes of his tears and left the room.

* * *

Bardroy turned to me seriously and put his hand on top of mine. "That man didn't hurt you did he?" To be honest I couldn't remember the last five minutes I only remember going to Hatori's office and he said I was ok then he said something and I blacked out. I shook my head and he hugged me as well, "oh thank god I thought I lost you again." He said this made me confused what did he mean he never won me in the first place. "I know this is wicked late in the game but Meyrin I need you to know something, I love you, not as a friend or sister type of friend like Finny, I love you like I wanted to marry you as well." I blinked where was all of this coming from? It was late in the game I was married to the man of my fantasies and he was drastically falling in love with me. "I know you love Sebastian, and he's a great man for you and all, but if you ever get tired of him just know that there's always me." He said rubbing his hand through his spiky blond hair.

He got up when he saw Sebastian and the young master enter the room, they exchange looks and then Bard left the room. The young master found a chair to sit in across from me and Sebastian sat on the bed beside me. "So Hatori told us that you wanted to get some memories erased, we didn't tell the others we only told them that you went to his office and you passed out. How do you feel?" The young master asked me, I put a hand on my forehead it still fell like I had a hangover. "My head hurts but I was thinking that would get rid of me getting sick all the time. He said I was fine otherwise."

The young master looked out the window at the falling snow and the sun was now starting to set he smiled ever so lightly. "Good I don't need a sick maid when we return to England at the end of this week." I was excited but at the same time I was upset because I would be leaving my new family friends and I knew that Momiji would be upset by that. He left me and Sebastian alone and Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the bed. Our bodies intertwined for a few moments but then I go up and got sick again. I thought that getting rid of those memories would get rid of the illness but I guess not.

* * *

"I'm sorry I must have caught the flu or something. can you just hold me this time?" I asked him sitting on his lap, he put his strong arms on me and we just kissed each other. We went out to dinner again.

That night I was so happy with Sebastian next to me that I decided to sing to him a song that I had listened to earlier that day. "Kiss me too fiercely hold me too tight I need help believing you're with me tonight, my wildest dreaming could not foresee lying here beside you with you wanting me. And just for this moment as long as your mine I've lost all resistance and crossed some boarder line. And if it turns out its over too fast I'll make every moment last. As long as your mine." Sebastian knew the song I was singing I would sing it every time I was in a good mood so he joined in with the male part.

"Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and now I'm thinking somehow I fell."

We both sang softly "every moment as long as your mine I'll up my body and make up for lost time,"

"Say there's no future for us as a pair."

"I know I may know I don't care as long as your mine." When we finished singing, he kissed me goodnight and I fell asleep in his arms again. I looked into his passionate burning amber eyes that looked lovingly into mine.

"Sebastian?" I asked him his slender black eyebrow cocked. "Bardroy came in when everyone else was checking up on me, he told me that he loved me," Sebastian sighed somewhat mad that someone else from the manor should feel that strong about me as well. "I couldn't tell him that I didn't feel that way but that's when you came into the room. I just thought that you should know that." I lay back down and his arms coiled back around my body in their accustomed places.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast, and before I knew it, we were on the private jet back to England. The Funtom Company, the one that the young master owned, it made stuffed animals, toys and confectionates, owned this jet. It was a huge plane, I haven't flown in a plane other than the one I used to get to Japan. I kept my eye on the clouds and was amazed at how high we were up in the clouds. It was a night flight so I tried my hardest to sleep on the plane but my recent illness, which I was starting to suspect wasn't the flu at all, made me go to the bathroom a lot. Lucky for me Sebastian was worried about my health and would ask the stewardess or steward for a warm cup of tea. That didn't stay down that long.

On one of my trips to the bathroom, I had snuck a pregnancy test into my pocket without Sebastian's knowledge into my pocket. I took the test and I was shocked at the result. I kept staring at the little pink plus sign like it was wrong. 'No way! That can't be right that must be a fluke I can't be carrying Sebastian's child the master wouldn't approve of it. I knew my period was late but a girl misses their period every once in a while this-this can't be right.' I thought to myself, then a knock came on the bathroom door, it was Finny he had to use the bathroom. I tucked the test positive that it was wrong back into my pocket and let him use it next.

I walked right passed where Sebastian was sitting, he looked at me worried but I had to ask the young master something before I sat next to my husband. I sat down next to the youth who looked up from napping and saw that it was me. "Meyrin? What are you doing aren't you going to sit next to your husband?" he asked me I blushed that he should refer to us as husband and wife now. I looked down at my brown dress. "Sir, I have a question I need to ask you." He looked at me half awake expecting me to ask if I could have a pay raise but I baffled him by my question. "Sir, if me and Sebastian were to have kids would, would that be allowed at the manor?" He looked at me like I had three heads.

"Meyrin are you implying that you're pregnant?" he asked me feeling my stomach, which was uncomfortable for me. I looked around to see if Sebastian heard my suspicion but he was asleep at the windowsill of the plane. "I…I don't know yet sir, I'm going to ask a doctor when we get back but look…" I pulled out the pregnancy test that still had the little pink plus sign on it. He looked from the test to me and then back again. "Well congratulations are you going to tell Sebastian?" he asked me and just as I had put the pregnancy test away Sebastian came up the aisle. "Tell me what?" he asked smiling his cute closed eyed smile. I must have jumped a foot from my seat when he came up to me like that. I held my heart and waited it was back to normal.

* * *

"Damn Sebastian you scared me, sorry about ignoring you earlier but I had to ask the young master for a raise but since I'm not going to get one I'll just go back to my seat." I took him back to our seat but not before I heard a small chuckle escape from the young master's mouth. I saw that Prince Sohma and the others were wrapped up in watching Lincoln and American movie that was actually really good. I wanted to join them but I hated coming into the middle of movies without a little background of what happened in the beginning. I sat down next to Sebastian and let him stroke, he then took off my necklace that was letting me not turn into a cat, he then hugged me. I turned into a cat, luckily none of the stewardesses or stewards were around and the boys were too wrapped up in the movie to notice. I was placed in his lap and he continued to gently stroke my fur.

I fell asleep in his lap as the calico cat and there I stayed until we got to England. He poked me in the side of my armpit and I used my cat claws to dig into his leg. I looked up into Sebastian's amber eyes, "oh, sorry Sebastian I… I… di...Didn't mean to…to do that."

He chuckled "I'm sorry for startling you but we're back in England you should go change back." He said putting the necklace back around my neck forcing me to transform back into a plain girl. I covered my chest with my arms but then I saw that we were in a bathroom stall at the airport. It was just him and me. I blushed hard and slapped him. "You perv you just wanted to see me naked again!" I could tell that other men were in the bathroom and were surrounding the stall, probably wondering what a girl was doing in the man's bathroom. I quickly put my clothes on and walked out of the stall leaving a shocked Sebastian sitting on the toilet seat.

* * *

I walked with my nose in the air and saw that the Prince, the young master, Bardroy and Finny waiting by the restrooms, they had all gotten the luggage. I grabbed my luggage and walked with a purpose out of the airport. "do you know where we parked then Meyrin?" Sebastian asked behind me, I turned around without a clue he sighed like he used to.

"typical I'll get the car then," I knew it by the response that he was back to the same old Sebastian and that means I'm in deep trouble for hitting him and also for running away earlier. If Sebastian is back to his old self then, then that means our marriage was all for nothing. I sat down in the middle of the crosswalk and began to cry. I heard a horn honk next to me and that snapped me back to reality. It was the car, Sebastian rolled down the window. "Are you going to cry in the middle of the road all day? You might just get run over so I suggest you get in now." I got up and jumped into the car. We rode back to the townhouse to stay there the night while Sebastian checked on the manor, to make sure Pluto didn't go too crazy on the house. I smiled a small smile I was home.

* * *

**the story is getting good isn't it respond if you want me to put up more chapters :) this time i want more than 2 or three responses before i post any more stories**


	4. Meyrin's big announcement

**Meyrin's big announcement**

When I opened the door to the townhouse, the young master was plowed over by a stripe of yellow. "Ciiiiiiieeelllll! You're baaaack! I missed you so much!" She had knocked him down the steps in the pile of snow that had collected at the town house. She was sitting on his chest smiling down on him. She was dressed in a heavy pink parka and pink snow pants. "Elizabeth you're here?"

"Of course I am silly I was waiting for you to come back so what did you get me while you were away?" she asked excitedly she hadn't changed once since I had met her two years ago. She was still a giddy immature little girl even though the young master and she were now at the marrying age. The young master smiled "it's a surprise I'll only give it to you if you're a good girl." She got off him, he got up, and we went inside the warm building.

The phone was ringing and Sebastian got it, it was Tanaka, he had gone back to England a week ahead of us to see if the manor was still standing. "Yes, yes, I'll get right on that, yes I'll tell the young master." I led the young master and the others to the sitting room. Paula and I were chatting happily about my wedding with Sebastian when he came in the door.

"I am completely sorry to report that the manor is ruined my young master, Tanaka called from a phone three miles from the manor reporting that it had been completely destroyed." He bowed and waited for the response. "Fine, fine, it was getting to cramped in that place anyway Sebastian I think we shall be staying here from now on." I looked at him with a worried look if I had a child than this place, which was smaller than the main house, would be too cramped. Sebastian blinked "but sir…" but the young master just waved him off and he left to make dinner preparations. I was still mad at him for making me transform in a public area but I was more afraid of what his reaction would be if I were pregnant with his child.

Paula looked at me strangely "are you alright Meyrin," I looked back at her and nodded. "Yes Paula I am but can you help me keep a secret from Sebastian until I can muster the courage to tell him myself?" I asked she nodded her head "I'm…I'm pregnant." I mumbled the last word but Paula put her hands over her mouth.

"Really Meyrin you're….you're…"she couldn't even say those words but then Sebastian came back into the room. "There you are Meyrin, enough chatting time to set the table and this time, try not to break any dishes." I looked at Paula and she winked at me telling me she would keep my secret. I left and went to set the table and for once, I didn't break any dishes. After I had finished setting the table I had to serve the drinks. After they were finished eating Lady Elizabeth asked me if I could help her with a dress fitting.

* * *

I went with her to help her but it turned out that she wanted me to try on a dress for a play that she was putting on at her mansion. "What play may I ask my lady?" I had been put into an old-fashioned dress, so I guessed any of the Shakespeare plays. "We're putting on the English version of the Phantom of the Opera. This dress is for the masquerade ball scene. You're Christine, My butler Austin is the Phantom, and of course, Sebastian is Roul. Oh I didn't see that before." She noticed my wedding ring and engagement ring. She lifted my left hand up to her eyes. "Who?" she asked but then she knew and forced herself on me.

"Oh congratulations for you both, I knew this day would come you two look just perfect together." Wait did the young master know about the play that she was putting on? or did Sebastian know about it? I'm not so sure that the young master would appreciate his servants being put in a play without his prior knowledge.

"Miss Elizabeth does the young master know about the play?" I asked and she nodded. "I told him about it at dinner and then he told me that I could use you and Sebastian as the love interest in the play!" Her voice went extremely high pitched with excitement. The play was to be put on the next month hopefully by then I wouldn't be too big.

After we were finished with the fitting and it was even longer since I had to tell them that I was pregnant, I went back to work. We hadn't been to the townhouse in a long time so I had to dust and clean the entire town house. I managed to make an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow afternoon. It was late at night when I finally finished dusting every inch of the townhouse that the servants hadn't touched. I decided to go to the library instead of going directly to bed with Sebastian, but he found me.

"I just wanted to apologize for embarrassing you earlier today but I had to do it, the young master would not like it if you transformed back in the back of the car." I didn't pay attention I was more interested in the book I was reading 'Cinderella' I wasn't reading it but I was looking at the pictures, I was too tired to read. "Please Meyrin I don't like it when you're mad at me I apologized already please forgive me." I looked up and put the book up to my face trying not to show that I was blushing really hard, why did Sebastian have to be so good looking, damn demon. I suddenly got hungry for no reason and put down my book, not even acknowledging Sebastian and went into the kitchen to make myself a snack.

Sebastian followed me and leaned against the door post. "You know if you eat like you're going to end up getting sick again." I ate fish fingers, custard, slices of bananas and green olives when I saw what I was eating I went to the sink and got sick. But it was so good, and worth the illness. "I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow but I have a suspicion what it is." I told him he cocked an eye brow and came into the kitchen. I kissed him on the cheek and winked "but I want to keep it a secret from you until it's confirmed." He picked me up and licked some custard on the side of my mouth and then carried me off to bed.

* * *

Tanaka picked Meyrin up from the doctor's office at 3:00 that afternoon. "So Miss Meyrin what is the verdict?" the older gentleman asked when she got in the front of the black Buick. She was smiling from ear to ear and looking off in the distance. "Tanaka, I'm three weeks pregnant oh isn't that wonderful?" I hugged the old man even though he was driving. He smiled "I'm happy for you, I have seen many children grow up at the mansion and this might be the first time they weren't born at the mansion."

She looked at the road the rest of the time something pressing on her mind. They pulled up the driveway to the huge Victorian style townhouse; the young master was having a garden picnic in the rose maze with Lady Elizabeth. They got out of the car together and Meyrin went in the house to do her duties before telling the others of the exciting news. When she was finished with her morning chores Meyrin decided to pay her family in Japan a call.

* * *

She didn't care she was still frightened of Sebastian he had scolded her twice today for staring off into space. "Hello is Hatori there?" she asked as the phone on the other side was picked up.

"Meyrin! How are you? Is Sebastian treating you ok? You're getting treated correctly?" It was Momiji he was practically yelling on the other line. Meyrin had to hold the receiver of the phone a foot from her ear in order to reduce hearing loss from the child's questions.

"I'm fine Momiji, and yes Sebastian is treating me well, I feel like I'm finally home. Momiji is Hatori in his office? I have something important to tell him." There was a shuffle on the other line and then Hatori came on.

"Meyrin what a pleasant surprise at this late hour," Meyrin had forgotten about the time difference she was still a little off on sleeping times and eating times.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" she asked she could hear a soft chuckle on the other end.

"No you didn't it's only eight at night what's so important?" The door was ajar and Sebastian had found another job for Meyrin to do, but when he saw her talking on the phone, he paused to listen in on the conversation, unknown to Meyrin who thought she had closed the door completely. "I just wanted to say that I went to the doctors today and I told him of my symptoms that I was getting sick at night and in the morning and last night I had a strange food craving, and he told me that I had a high percentage of being pregnant isn't that exciting!" Sebastian stood there frozen not knowing how to handle the news. In his two thousand years of existence on the earth he had never been a father before. Hatori was speechless as well. Momiji who was listening in on the conversation grabbed the phone out of Hatori's hand and excitedly said "Wow Meyrin! That's exciting do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Meyrin giggle and knew even though she had never been a mom before that it would be too soon to tell. "I don't know yet it's too early to tell but when I find out Momiji I will let you be the first to know. That's the exciting news I wanted to share, but I'm still afraid of telling Sebastian about this." She said her voice catching on her husband's name.

"You haven't told Sebastian yet!" the little boy's voice yelled out at the other side of the phone. Meyrin looked at the door where Sebastian was listening in on the conversation but she didn't notice him. "It's not him I'm afraid of it's his family they might be like Akito and lock me away for the rest of my life." She heard the little boy groan, even though Meyrin had her memories erased of Akito abusing her she still remembered being locked in that dark room. What she was really afraid of was carrying a demon baby; it might try to kill her. "I should be getting back to work good-bye Hatori, Momiji, say hi to the other Sohmas for me ok? Bye." She clicked the off button and put the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

Sebastian had left to do the job he originally wanted her to do. Meyrin ended up doing more laundry because the young master had a very messy guest come to visit that afternoon. When she was done with the laundry and had put the linins back she decided to read. As she passed the window, the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up telling her that a thunderstorm was coming soon.

Meyrin had always been terrified of thunder storms but was or she thought that she was good at hiding her fear. She wandered down the hall toward the kitchen, and saw that it was on fire and Sebastian was yelling at Bardroy for using a flamethrower as a cooking utensil. Meyrin walked passed utterly depressed by the weather and went to see what Finny the gardener was up to. He was outside trying to calm the horses down from the approaching storm. A clap of thunder made Meyrin turn around and run back into the house. She ran upstairs, tripping a couple of times on a stair or two but she ran all the way up to the attic.

The attic was where the young master stored his parent's old possessions that didn't mean anything to him anymore. There was an old couch that was ugly to look at and looked it had been ripped up by a cat or chewed by a dog too many times. Here is where Meyrin decided to ride out the storm. She was surprised to hear a pair of footsteps coming up to the attic. She felt a hand put gently on her trembling back and looked up into Sebastian loving eyes.

"Meyrin you shouldn't be up here the young master doesn't want any of us touching the earl's old things." He looked into her scared eyes and she made room for him to sit next to her. "what's the matter Mey there's something you're not telling me. This storm isn't the only thing that you're afraid of I can tell." She grabbed him and began to cry. He wrapped his arms gently around her and stroked her hair gently. He had found that this was the only way to calm her down after a thunderstorm.

"Sebastian I'm afraid." She held on tighter and he whispered in her ear. "I'm here you're safe don't worry just tell me what's the matter." She was choking on her tears now but she wasn't looking at him, she was hiding her face in his buttoned down coat. "I can't help you Mey if you don't tell me what's on your mind, I'm getting the idea that you've been avoiding me when you don't have anything to do." He said brushing her hair again.

"I…I….d…don't mean to I'm just afraid now Sebastian." This was the first the maid had been afraid of him she usually would give anything to be near him at all times. "I'm afraid that my fantasy life is over." He smiled down at her and bent down and kissed her. "Are you saying that you believe that I don't love you anymore is that what you're worried about? Well don't worry my little kitten I will never stop loving you come on Mrs. Michaelis, let's ride out this storm in a different place." He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the attic stairs. They went to their room and sat on the bed.

* * *

"You went to the doctor's this afternoon how was that?" Sebastian asked her quietly. He waited for the next time that she looked up at him for the answer. Ciel came into the room "Sebastian I have been looking for you, you need to tell Bardroy that he can't mess up dinner this time." Lightning flashed illuminating the room. The lights went out and Meyrin clung on to Sebastian even harder. "Change of plans Sebastian put the lights back on then tell bard to get ready for dinner. Meyrin quit your sniveling and go tell Finny to come back inside." Ciel left and felt his way back to the study. Meyrin had to let go of Sebastian and get off the bed. "I'll tell you later how it went I love you." She kissed him and walked out of the room. Sebastian went to check the circuit breakers to turn the electricity back on.

Later that night Meyrin and Sebastian met up in the hallway. It was empty, the storm was still raging but Meyrin didn't seem to notice, she had a purpose this time. Sebastian was heading to the young master's study again this time he was going to write a letter and didn't notice Meyrin. "Sebastian!" she called out and he looked at her. "can this wait Meyrin I have something to do right now?" She tripped like she used to into his arms. "this is too important to wait Sebastian. I need to tell you now while I have the courage to." He looked at her. "I went to the doctor's and he said that I'm three weeks pregnant! Oh Sebastian isn't that fantastic we're going to be parents." This took him by surprise again and he smiled lightly. "That's fantastic Mey, you're going to be a beautiful mother. I love you; now get ready for bed and I'll be there in ten minutes." He kissed her softly and walked away.

* * *

**If you like this so far please review :)**


	5. Suspicions

**Suspicions **

The play had been moved to May due to the rainy weather of March and April. The only stage that Lady Elizabeth's family could get was an outside one. With every passing day I started to get more and more worried about the child growing inside of me. Sebastian's sweet words would only calm me for a while. AI went to the doctor's again to check on how the baby was doing and I found out it's not just one baby. We were going to have twins which made me worry even more.

I was now three months into the pregnancy and I wanted these kids out of me. Luckily I wasn't showing my pregnancy as much as other women who would bear twins soon as well. I decided to tell the young master of the brilliant news. I knocked on his study door and the familiar cold "come in" was heard on the other side. I was shy all of a sudden this was not the first nor would it be the last that I was in the young master's study. It was a big room filled with book shelves and a desk with one big chair in which sat the fifteen year old boy. Sebastian was standing beside him like he always did. The young master took a sip from the fine china. "Yes Meyrin what is it this time?" The young master sounded agitated I hadn't asked that much from him.

* * *

I sat down in the chair across him and did my habit of playing with the lace at the bottom of my dress as I got more nervous. "Well you see sir I went to the doctor's today… and…and…" He cocked an eyebrow, I was told to give him updates on the baby whenever I came back from the doctor's. "And?" he asked I blushed really hard I could feel Sebastian's eyes on mine, he had a blank expression but I could tell he was worried about the kid as well. "We…we're …g…going…t…t…to h…have…." I started but apparently it wasn't quick enough for him. "Annunciate your words clearer and no stuttering. I looked up and blurted out the announcement. "We're going to have twins!" Bardroy and Finny had been listening in on the conversation because when I blurted out that we were having twins, Finny burst through the door to give me a hug.

"Meyrin that's fantastic!" I thought he was going to squish me with his strength. Bard came into the room carrying a cigar, "you're going to need this congrats Sebastian." He still seemed mad at Sebastian a little because he wanted to be the one who I fell for and married and was going to have children with. He was being civil enough toward Sebastian but I always felt that something bad is going to happen between those two. The young master let us have enough money to buy a second crib for the nursery and more baby clothes. I showed them the sonogram that I had to get. It was a picture of one of the twins hugging the other, much bigger twin. The doctor couldn't tell what sex the other twin was he only knew the bigger one was a boy. "Well isn't that just adorable." Finny said who had ripped the picture out of my hand and gave it to the other's to see.

* * *

Sebastian slipped me a kiss out of context of the job he was still doing. Thank goodness he was the one with the level head. I thought he would be like one of those fathers who got wrapped up in baby and not focus on me, the mother at all. It was quite the opposite whenever I worried about the kid or now kids he bought me a bouquet of flowers and did nice things for me. He had been going easy with the chores for me to do, I was no longer allowed to hang things from ladders or use the chair to get the dishes for dinner. Instead he did those things. I was only allowed to do less strenuous things.

One day however, he told me to go find Bard for a job he needed him to do. I went to the kitchen and saw that Bard was about to use the flamethrower as his art. "Bard," He looked at me aiming the blowtorch at me, at that moment my stomach really hut and I had to clutch it. He put down the flamethrower "Meyrin are you all right? I'll get you a chair," he got me a chair but the pain didn't go away. "Bard, Se…Sebastian wants you…" I clutched my stomach again as the pain started to subside. He didn't' go away because he was worried about me but I waved him off. When he left the room the pain was gone. I got out of the chair and walked off to the library.

Sebastian found me reading another book. "You gave Bard quite the scare this morning are you alright?" he said softly I looked up into his somber eyes. He had become quite the softy when he became a father; I hoped that wasn't a bad thing for a demon like him. I nodded my head and looked at the cover of the book again. 'A Demon's Guide to being a Demon by Sebastian Michaels' it was small leather bound book. It had some interesting points. I put the book down as someone else came running into the room. It was bard he was here to apologize for pointing a dangerous weapon at me. That moment my stomach started hurting again. Sebastian picked me up "it's probably the children just giving a playful kick come on I think you should get some rest. I'll talk to you in a minute Bard. Jeez Mey, you're starting to get heavy, I'm going to have to monitor your midnight runs to the kitchen." I couldn't say anything because of the pain but I made a face as he walked with me down to our room. I was panting, the pain still hadn't gone away.

* * *

"I'm going to try something I don't know if it works but maybe it will help." He took the glove of his left hand off with his mouth and placed it on my stomach. I noticed, for the first time, that his nails were black and carved into the back of his hand was a seal. The seal glowed a purple blue color and his hair seemed to blow like there was a sudden gust of wind and the room seemed to grow dark like it suddenly turned night. Then as soon as it started it stopped, he looked down at me and smiled.

"It would seem that you're going to have one boy and one little girl." I looked at him dumbfounded how did he know that. With every chance I got to know him he always seemed to surprise me in some way or other. "I….Is that ok with you?" I asked him I wanted to ask him something different, but that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. He nodded and gently put his ungloved left hand on my stomach. "It's perfect, they're perfect, and they're perfect." He leaned over and kissed me, but I stopped him.

He stopped mid-kiss to look at me "tell me honestly Sebastian, I believed it until now, tell me without lying do you love me, or do you just want to eat my soul?" Sebastian looked at me startled wondering where I came up with this. It was in that guide book actually. One of the things it said in there is 'a demon only uses sex as a game when it's over it's time to leave.' I had him there he knew our game was coming to a close. Once my fantasy is over he's going to eat my soul he's just been practicing with those kisses of his. I looked at him seriously but he looked back at me with a somber expression, "what nonsense are you talking about let's get back to work." He fished in his pants pocket and pulled out a list. "I need you to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight; it seems that Bard has completely run low on all of these things." With that he left me before my shoe hit the door. Damn that demon I hate him, I put on my shoes and went to do the shopping.

I had been thinking about that book all day and it made me mad. It was everything a demon should know about being a demon even how to act like you love someone. I can't believe him! How could he lead me on like that, I'm really not going to talk to him anymore, nor am I going to tell him how these children are. I shut myself in my old room, it was completely empty now that Finny moved all my furniture up to our room and knocked down the wall to his room. Finny had moved in with Bard to make room for me, Sebastian, and the babies. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see that it was Sebastian.

* * *

I threw a shoe at him and then the other and anything that was left in this dank room. He caught both shoes and all the nails but he kept on coming closer and finally he sat down next to me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily I was actually madder than I felt. "You read the book didn't you?" He asked me, I knew it that was true he had been using me. "Not all of that is true you know, I wrote it about a hundred years ago to make some quick cash in the demon realm. Yes, most of the demons in this world are heartless, soulless beings and that was how I was raised, but I told you this before Mey, I may be the only demon that has fallen for a human. I love you now and always even after these children are born I want you to know, that I will always be here for you, for the children even for the other two servants." I still didn't believe him but he took my hand and put it to his chest.

"you feel that, that's a demon heart and it's beating for you, and for you only. I hate every other cruddy human on this bloody planet but you, I feel like I have this whole other me that I haven't explored, a gentle lion living with a fiery fox." He put his hand on my stomach again "I swear on my children's lives that…" he leaned closer to whisper in my ear "I love you." I heard this tiny voice in my head that wasn't mine 'believe him I can tell he's telling the truth.'

"Ok fine that's the last I doubt your love for me I promise. I do have some questions though about demons. Can you die?" He took a deep breath before answering the question. "Yes but not by normal human means, the head demon can take away the souls that demons have eaten and then kill us. On the other hand, there is the sword made of impenetrable darkness. If you're going to ask about demon babies, I have no idea how to raise them." He hugged me and smelled my hair because he knew that always gave me goose bumps. I fell deeply into the trance that was Sebastian.

* * *

**I put this in just for all you Doctor who nerds out there**

After a few moments, he got up off the ground next to me and put his gloved hand out for me. It was getting late and Sebastian had to make dinner for the young master. Since I had finished all my chores by six I was free to do what I pleased. So I went to the smaller den that isn't used to occupy guests. It was originally supposed to be a third library but since the Prince came to live here, it became his den. There was a giant widescreen TV on the back wall. I sat down in one of the chairs and began to watch a Doctor Who rerun called _**Blink. **_It was probably the scariest episode out of all the others I've seen.

Sebastian came to fetch me for dinner and found me hiding behind the couch; he looked from me to the television and back again. His lip curled "oh Mey, there's a Weeping Angel behind you." I looked and jumped at the sight of my shadow. I bumped my head against the couch. "Honestly Meyrin if you keep watching that show you're never going to get to bed. Supper is ready it's your favorite salmon baked in lemon juice and wrapped in breadcrumbs. I'm lucky I married such a good cook. Sebastian's cooking was heavenly.

I followed him back to the kitchen where a small four-person table was set up and this is where the servants ate dinner. I sat between Bard and Finnian right across from Sebastian. There was a fifth table setting for Agni but he was attending to Prince Soma now. Agni wasn't that big of a fish eater anyway. Since Sebastian was meticulous on how our manners were, I was careful not to eat like the other two boys. It wasn't easy being the only girl in this manor; I had a whole other set of manors that Sebastian would constantly tell me to watch out for. For instance, a proper lady should eat slowly and chew her food, she should neatly put her napkin on her lap. I wasn't the best at these but I was getting better.

"So Meyrin, where were you hiding? We wanted to play a little game with you outside but we couldn't find you." Finny said his mouth full of food. Sebastian was giving him a look of 'you better chew your food.' Finny saw the look and swallowed his food instead. I wiped my mouth with my napkin and then took a drink of milk before answering. "I watched a Doctor Who episode I'm sorry Finny I didn't realize you guys were looking for me I'll play with you guys next time though." The young boy looked upset for a minute then Bard got a mischievous look in his eye. "You better watch out Sebastian, the Doctor might come and take Meyrin away from you." He did this every time I mentioned Doctor who, because it was true I was in love with the Doctor as much as I was with Sebastian. Sebastian was a good sport about it though.

* * *

"I don't think he's coming to get her any time soon Finny he has other earth girls chasing after him." For desert we had the rest of the chocolate cake that the young master didn't eat. I did the dishes as fast as I could so I could catch this week's Doctor Who episode I ended up stacking the plates too high and they came crashing to the ground. Sebastian could tell my preoccupation with Doctor Who and scorned me for breaking the plates. "Meyrin you have to go more slowly the Doctor can wait. we record all those episodes so you can watch them over and over again." He got a dustpan and small broom from a cupboard and started to clean up the broken glass. I sighed and started to do the dishes more slowly and drying them more slowly. Sebastian put the plates away for me.

Sebastian was right about the show giving me nightmares but I felt safe in his arms. "Sebastian?" I asked even though I knew by now that he didn't sleep he just watched me sleep. "if I were to make a demon's contract would you do it?"I asked him looking into the darkness. "Depends on what your wish is?" he said I thought for a moment. "If I asked you to make me into a demon would you do it?" I asked already knowing what he would say. "No out of the question, you remember the first date we had?" he asked me and I sat there remembering it vaguely. "I told you that since I was your husband I wanted to act a little more human and do you remember what you said to me?" I did, I told him that he was perfect as he was. "You said that I was perfect just as I was and that's how you are to me, you have something special Mey, and I want that all to myself, I don't want to change you, you made me a better man. Now try to get some sleep." He kissed my head but I couldn't sleep so I just sat there thinking what life would be like with the Doctor instead of Sebastian.

* * *

**I am a die hard doctor who fan and i kind of let my imagination run here a little but if you like it let me know**


	6. Lights, Dancers, Grell!

**Lights, Dancers, Grell!**

Finally after another fitting or two for me anyway the play had come. It began at sunset. The stage was lit up with stadium lighting and other theater lights so the audience could be see even late at night. The stage was set outside the Middleford manor the play was put on for all the poor children in the town nearby. Every once in a while the nobles would put on a show to present that they cared about people less than they were. The young master would have just hired actual actors but Lady Elizabeth insisted that we use servants in the show.

All the Middleford family servants were used in the show. I can't believe I was going to be the star, The Phantom of the Opera was my favorite musical. I would sing songs from musicals as I worked and I knew I had a decent voice but I never thought it was that good. Lady Elizabeth must have thought that Sebastian and I looked good together and put me as the lead but I still felt like I wasn't supposed to be the lead. I looked at the crowd that was gathering it was huge there were so many children in London and their parents came as well. They were serving free curry buns specialty of Prince Soma and Agni.

The play was a hit and we were doing just fine until the point of no return came on. I hadn't noticed that it wasn't Austin, who was supposed to be the phantom, I was so concentrated on the song that when I took off the man's mask he smiled at me with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He had long Red hair, Sebastian had noticed the switch up though and was coming to my rescue. The man grabbed me by the waist and used the rope that held the constructed chandelier. We went through the trap door as the chandelier fell to the ground exploding and bursting into flames. Sebastian followed us but the strange man, who was dragging me by my hair stopped and grabbed his weapon a chainsaw.

"BASSY HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH WOMEN!" He yelled at Sebastian pulling on the cord to start the chainsaw. He swung the heavy chainsaw down on Sebastian's head. I didn't even him move but one minute I saw nothing in his hand the next it was the prop sward he was using in the play. He dug his heels into the ground, I was sitting on the ground my hand rested on something that felt like a human hand. I turned to see that it was Austin and he was dead. "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !" I screamed as I saw the dead man displayed my eyes must have popped out of my head with horror. Sebastian looked back at me "Meyrin! Get out of here and evacuate the audience." He ordered but I was too afraid I was frozen to the spot looking at Austin's dead body. "Meyrin! I said get out of here now!" Sebastian said I looked up and could see that the man's chainsaw was bearing down on the fake sward and soon it would split in two. I mustered my courage and climbed the ladder out of the trap door and back onto the stage where they had already set up for the next scene.

I dashed back onto the stage totally out of character and yelled at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry to say this but the rest of the play has been canceled due to an accident on stage. If you would calmly follow the ushers to the nearest exit we will tell you details later thank you."

Sebastian was watching from the audience he was waiting for his queue to save 'Christiane,' in the play. He looked to see that someone that wasn't Austin but sang very similar to him was standing on the bridge. This man was the same height as Austin but had long red hair and neon green eyes. 'Grell!' he thought jumping up on stage and unsheathing the prop sward. He heard gasps from the audience as Meyrin unmasked the mysterious man. Grell grabbed Meyrin by the waist and just as he was about to jump off the catwalk of the stage he cut the rope that would make the chandelier crash to the ground.

Sebastian followed them in the trap door. He could hear the audience murmuring above ground. The trap door was a small shaft that led underneath the stage. Using his demon eyes for seeing in the darkness Sebastian followed the two of them. He didn't want Meyrin to get hurt, and he certainly didn't want Grell to hurt her. Soon when he was able to stand he ran after them. Soon though, Grell turned around and pulled out his reaping tool.

"BASSY HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN FOOLING AROUND WITH WOMEN!" Grell said swinging his chainsaw and bringing it down on Sebastian's head. Sebastian moved quickly and blocked the rotation of the blades with the prop sword. The weight of the chainsaw was bearing down on him and he could see Meyrin just sitting there watching them go at it. He turned to her and told her to evacuate the audience. She didn't move because she had noticed the dead Austin beside her. He repeated his words feeling that the sword was about to break in half.

Finally she found a ladder and used it to get to the second trap door and warn the others. Sebastian turned to his opponent Grell who was about to go after her. "We're not done here yet Grell!" He stopped him with the prop sword again and they were fighting again. "WHO DOES THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS TOUCHING YOU LIKE THAT! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT I ALREADY CLAIMED YOU AS MINE!" The man screamed charging Sebastian with his chainsaw. Sebastian took a hold of the chainsaw while it was still rotating and back flipped over the man and then kicking Grell in the back.

"I was never yours to begin with Grell." Sebastian said in a monotone, "If you leave me and my wife alone I will give you a kiss." These words both excited and disappointed Grell. "THAT WOMAN WAS YOUR W…WIFE! MARK MY WORDS BASSY SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Grell ran off in the other direction with Sebastian close at hand. They burst out on stage and Grell headed toward the manor. Sebastian used his demon speed to catch up to him and then cut him off. It seemed that even with his demon strength he could not hold off Grell from getting to the manor. They fought ruthlessly all the way to the manor and then Grell spotted her on the top of the roof taking aim at him.

I and the other servants lead the nobles and the poor into the manor and brought them into an enclosed room. I found Bard and Finny "we have to protect these people there's a madman out there with a chainsaw! I'm going to see if the Middleford has an armory!" I ran upstairs and of course I knew exactly where to go for the armory. I had been to this manor many times before it was on the roof of the east tower. I thought to myself as I ran up the steps 'please Sebastian, please get rid of this maniac but please still be alive.' I went there and found that there were only a few shot guns but more than enough swords but I wasn't a good swords man. I grabbed the shot guns and went out to the watch tower. I could see the two men fighting. I could see that the red haired man was running up the building dragging his chainsaw behind him.

'Sebastian hurry this man is after me!' I thought but I had already taken aim and fired a couple of rounds but they missed. This surprised me I never miss my mark. He was coming faster and faster he was about to slash me open when I tripped over my own two feet narrowly escaping death. I grabbed my stomach as the babies gave me their warning kicks. I worked through the pain and slowly backed up to the door as the man started his chainsaw again.

"Honestly Grell Sutcliff if you keep on murdering people not on the death list you will be degraded down to personnel distributor." A man's monotone voice said behind the red haired man who was called Grell. Grell stiffened and looked behind him only to be hit in the head with a spear. A tall man walked into the pool of light on the watch tower. He retracted the spear from Grell's head and used the end of the spear to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Will!" Grell said scared of the tall man.

I felt a someone wrap their arms around me and saw that Sebastian had finally come to my rescue. "He didn't hurt you or the babies did he?" Sebastian asked me. I shook my head "Sebastian who are they?" I whispered to him, he glared at the pair and then looked back at me. "They are the complete opposite of demons they are what most people would call grim reapers." He turned to the one named Will "it would seem that you need to keep a better eye on your reapers Will." He seemed madder than was necessary. Will adjusted his glasses with his spear again.

Grell was spouting something about me being married to Sebastian and not him. "Heh, this is new it would seem that a human has tamed a demon. Remember this well girl never trust him no matter what all demons are the same they only want to eat your soul. Come Grell we're going back to the office, there's a mountain of work with your name on it." They walked away and I jumped out of Sebastian's arms. "Wait! Thank you from saving me from him." I said bowing to the tall strange man. The man stopped and adjusted his glasses again he had never been thanked before by a human. I grabbed my stomach as the babies kicked again. "you are quite welcome young miss but I would not have chosen to bear his children." He kissed my hand and turned an left I could hear before the two disappeared into the night Grell say something about being jealous that I was pregnant with Sebastian's children and that he would kill me. Will said in his monotone voice "honestly Sutcliff there is no time for love in reaping. Honestly if I get overtime for this you will be demoted to personnel."

Sebastian was mad at me for trying to defend the people at the play. "You could have been killed what were you thinking." I sighed "I was thinking nothing but to protect those people it's not my fault if the stupid man came up here." I fought back. "Yes it is! You should have never been up here in your position, need I remind you that you are five months pregnant with our twins! That man was after you and he wouldn't stop at nothing to kill you!" He wrapped his arms around me like he always would. He then whispered in my ear "I was so scared that I lost you." I hugged him I stood there listening to the demon's heart the usually calm and emotionless man brought to tears just because of something dumb I did. I whispered back "I was afraid too I promise I will never do something like that again please don't cry my love." I kissed him and one thing led to another and we were on the floor of the armory making out.

We walked down the stairs to where the crowd of people was waiting for news of the scare. Bardroy and Finny came up to us with concerned looks, it was just like Sebastian to injure himself. "Meyrin what happened we were going to back you up in the armory but the door was locked. We heard everything that was happening." I hadn't locked the door to the armory I had actually fallen backwards onto the door so the boys must have not been able to open it. "I didn't get hurt I was saved by Sebastian at the last minute. Here Sebastian let me see your wound." I hadn't noticed his cut a few minutes ago when he saved me but now in the light I could see a deep diagonal cut from his shoulder to his torso.

"I'm fine Meyrin really I'm a fast healer." He said but I wouldn't hear of it I ripped his shirt open. He wasn't kidding about being a fast healer, the cut size had shrunk since we got down the stairs. "It's still going to need stitches. Bard can you tell people that the scare is over and then meet us at the car. Finny go ask if there is a doctor in the crowd, Sebastian needs stitches." The two left and I was about to rip the end of my dress to bind his wound when he stopped me. "I don't want you to ruin a beautiful dress. You were beautiful in that play if I were part of the audience I would be the one to throw you the roses." I tried to push him off of me even though he was trying to seduce me.

Finny found a doctor who stitched and bound Sebastian's wound. "There now, Mr. Michaelis just try not to do anything that would open up those stitches and you should be fine." We went back to the car and I fell asleep on Sebastian's lap from all the excitement of today.


	7. The Imp's invitation

**The Imp's invitation**

Skipping ahead to December 22nd, Meyrin was quite large and the doctor said that the babies could come any day now. She was a week late on the due date but she said that the babies would come when they felt like coming but she was just as nervous about these kids as anyone else. She was no longer doing any chore around the house but instead would just lie around and waiting. That night a nervous Sebastian watched as his pregnant wife slept feeling her body go up and down with every breath she took. He wished those kids would come out already so they would stop hurting their mother.

There was a tapping at their window and Sebastian looked up to see a big black bird at the window sill. He went over to the window and opened up the latch. The bird flew in the window and transformed into an imp. The small imp bowed to the man. It was one of his old protectors when he was young "what are you doing here Pain where's Paitus and Panic?" The little imp and said in a squeaky old voice "I'm sorry my lord for such a late time but this is a message from you father himself. He informs that all his sons and daughters be present at the ten thousand-year ball and must bring their wife/husband or sex partner along with them. There is no skipping the ball because he will come and find you no exceptions." The imp finished this was bad he was going to have to bring Meyrin with him and she was going to have their twins any day now. He prayed that within the next two days she would give birth.

"Pain may I talk with you outside the room for a minute I don't want to wake my sex partner." He dragged the imp outside the room and gently closed the door. "I have a problem that I have to miss this year's ten thousand-year party Pain." He could hear that Meyrin had just figured out that he left her and hoped that she would stay awake. Meyrin had been having nightmares more than usual lately which made Sebastian worry about her mental health. The imp's squeaky voice made him come back into the conversation. "But young master weren't you listening to the part of the invitation that said that you can't miss the ball you have to bring your sex partner along as well." This was going to go over horribly with the demon world, humans were not allowed to be your permanent sex partner they were just one night stands for demons. "yah well I may have fallen in love with my sex partner and accidentally impregnated her, she's going to have our children any day now and I would rather stay and help her than drag her to that torture chamber she doesn't need any more nightmares." He looked longingly at the door. The imp looked at him like he couldn't believe what this man was saying.

* * *

"You do know that marriage of humans is strictly against the demon code young master I thought I taught you better. Well we could have vampire protection around her." Sebastian glared at the imp he hated that demons were related to vampires. Demons were the offspring of vampires mating with human beings somewhere along the line demons developed a taste for human souls while vampires drank blood from people. "Find a different way of protecting her Pain you know I can't stand those blood suckers." The imp thought for a moment.

"Sir, you could always mask her in some demon made perfume to mask the smell of human. As far as protection there is no demon that would protect her they would rather eat her soul. You do realize how much trouble you would be in with your father he could take away all the souls you've ever eaten and then you wouldn't be able to protect your family. We have to go with the vampire's sir, they are on the invited list as honored guest. A group of private academy students I believe will be attending the ball they are all for human vampire equality and are trying to reach out to the demons as well." 'Damn it!' Sebastian thought smacking a fist on the side of the bedroom wall and punching a hole in the wall. 'why did he have to attend the ten thousand-year balls anyway, it was just a who's who of the demon world and his father's way of keeping track of how many children, grandchildren and great, great, great grandchildren he had.

Sebastian had no choice he would have to take Meyrin with her and she would have to be protected by a bunch of grade school blood suckers. "fine we'll come tell those blood suckers not to touch my wife or my unborn children, you tell them that if they touch them I will personally rip their heads off and throw them into a pyre." Sebastian's eyes were glowing red in the dark and the imp looked into them with fear. The imp turned back into a bird and left through the hallway window. Sebastian went back to the room only to find that Meyrin was bolt upright drenched in sweat.

* * *

"Meyrin is the children?" he asked half hoping half afraid he slid in the sheets next to her about to feel her stomach to make sure that the kids hadn't moved when she slapped his hand out-of-the-way. She looked solemnly into the darkness. "It's not the kids their fine it was this dream I had, Sebastian is it bad to have a reoccurring dream? This is the one I've had all month but I'm afraid to tell you about it." He gently wrapped his arms around her like he did almost all the time. "you know you can tell me anything what was it about sweetie?" her heart quickened she was afraid of telling him something he could tell. She started to cry and he knew that she wouldn't tell him, her dream.

The ten thousand-year ball was always held on Christmas Eve night. It was held on demon's peak this year. It's one of the safe havens for demons, it was also where Sebastian took Ciel to eat his soul and killed Claude Faustus. There is a passage one could take to get to the ball. The ball is held every ten thousand years hence the name.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far because this is where everything starts getting intense pleez R&R i need more reviewers**


	8. The Ten Thousand Year Ball

**The Ten thousand Year Ball**

* * *

I woke up around eleven on the twenty third I had been waking up later and later in the day because of my reoccurring dream. I've had a dream where I'm at this ball with Sebastian having a good time, but then someone grabs me and a group of people grabs Sebastian. We hold out our hands to each other and we almost grab each other's hands when I was dragged off in one direction and Sebastian is dragged in the other. I'm taken to a prison cell, I'm left there, and I wake up in cold sweat and cry into my husband's arm too afraid to tell him. I know it's a dream but the funny thing is, that dream felt so real that feeling that I would be separated from my love yet again and put into another dark room. I wake up and make sure that the babies aren't coming out of me but they are still in my stomach.

I wish they would come out soon, I was told by Sebastian that our babies are telepathic. I asked whether that was normal for demon babies and he said yes, all demons are telepathic and that humans are just not smart enough to figure out how to use that part of the brain. I took offense when he told me this but then he would tell me that I was beautiful just the way I was. He's lucky his sadistic talk works on me. The only thing that's on my Christmas list is the birth of our twins and that they would be healthy and hopefully won't kill me. Even if my children did kill me, I will die loving all my family.

I walked down the hallway it was decorated for the holidays. I went down to the kitchen to find something to eat and found the chef Bard cooking lunch or should I say burning it. "Meyrin you're up late how are…," he pointed at my stomach. I held it; the children didn't seem to act up when he didn't have a weapon in his hand. "they're doing just fine this morning Bard what was for breakfast?" I asked as I went to the refrigerator to get a snack and found a box marked with my name on it. It was a box that had half a coffee cake left in it. It looked better looking than anything Bard could make no offense to him.

Since Sebastian wasn't around, I decided to relax my manors and just dug into the cake. I was really hungry this morning and I felt really energized all month. Bard looked at me horrified like if he were to stop me from eating that entire half of the coffee cake I would eat him as well. I excused myself and went out to look for my husband but I couldn't find him. I decided to go for a walk since it was such a nice day out today. Since the scare at the play, Sebastian had a guard put on me and I wasn't allowed outside without Finny, Bard or Agni with me.

I found Bard and Agni and the prince and went out for a walk down the street. I felt so energized that it was a long walk, I must have walked all the streets of London before I turned around to my tiered companions and said that I wanted to go back to the town house. "H…h…hey…w…w…wait up Meyrin you're going too fast, gosh where are you getting all that energy?" the prince asked me but he knew it was the babies. After we went for our walk, Agni treated us to lunch. We got home late in the afternoon and Tanaka was there to get our coats.

* * *

"We're back Sebastian, Finny I want to tell you what I saw when we were out walking come on anyone home?" I called and wandered about the house. I found Finny trying to weed the garden beds unsuccessfully because he just ended up killing all the beautiful flowers that Sebastian had just planted. "Oh Meyrin you're home how was the walk?" I beamed at him and hugged him "it was such a beautiful day today we saw weird things in our long walk, there was this guy that was dressed up as a wolf scaring all the children who ran behind Santa it was hilarious. We were betting on who would get put in jail first the wolf man or Santa. Then we walked back home and Agni treated us to lunch it was delicious where's Sebastian?" I asked looking around knowing that when we screwed up Sebastian wrath would follow soon.

Just as I thought, this Sebastian came over looming over us with his tall black frame. "Finny! I thought I told you weed the garden not kill it. Meyrin I need to ask you something. I want a new garden planted by tomorrow afternoon Finny. Come on Mey." Sebastian said yelling at Finny but going soft on me. I used Finny's shoulder to get up off the ground. I followed Sebastian inside wondering what he wanted ask. If you were wondering how we could have a garden in the middle of December well that's because Sebastian installed some heating shafts in the garden beds and so we can have flowers even in the coldest of weather.

Sebastian led me back into the town house and stopped me in the hallway. "Y..yes Sebastian?" I asked wondering if I was in trouble for something, I did as well. Sebastian sighed "you don't need to be worried you didn't do anything wrong I was just wondering if you would like to attend a ball with me tomorrow night as my date?" I was shocked he was asking me out on a date, we had not gone dancing since our wedding. I looked down at my protruding stomach "you know I can't in this condition Sebastian maybe after our children come." He sighed again this one was a worried sigh I have only heard it once or twice and he never used it on me.

* * *

"When you were asleep I was invited to my family's ten thousand year ball and I have to attend with my wife there's no exception. If you refuse, he will come for me and then the children will be fatherless. I asked to not go as well but then my father can be a bit strict on family traditions and this ball only happens every ten thousand years. I promise we will not stay long, we'll just meet my parents and have something to eat and leave. Ok?" He smiled at me gently put his gloved hand lovingly on my stomach and kissed me under the mistletoe. "Oh alright, but you better pray that these kids come before that ball…" my eyes widened as I remembered my reoccurring dream from last night. It was at that ball that I would be placed in that dark room. I shook my mind of it I didn't want to give Sebastian anything else to worry about. I kissed him under the mistletoe again and when our lips parted, we went separate ways.

The next night after Sebastian had finished his chores, he had asked the young master for this night off in order to celebrate Christmas with his family, I got dressed and met Sebastian at the car. We rode to the docks then we had to use a rowboat to row to a nearby island. It looked like a small ruined castle. There was a mouth to cave that he rowed us to. On the way, he explained that demons are not fond of humans. He sprayed some perfume on me that smelled ghastly but he explained that it would hide my human scent long enough for us to mingle with them and then leave. We got to shore and docked our boat, and he got out to help me get out. I took his arm and he led me up the stone steps to a doorway. When we got to the doorway, it opened up to a huge ballroom. There were long tables on the side of the dance floor. The Stalactites were illuminated the dance floor in a blue color, but unlike any other natural illumination they color.

* * *

An old man was by the door asking Sebastian our names. "Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Michaelis!" he announced and we went into the crowd. It was a big group that showed up; at least one hundred plus people must be here. Sebastian helped me to sit down; I knew I would not be doing much dancing tonight. A man came over with his date a very beautiful and extremely skinny girl. "well, well if it isn't the infamous Sebastian Michaelis how are you doing? From what I hear you haven't had a soul in at least two hundred years you must be starving." I noticed that this man was incredibly handsome. He was dressed in a tux like all the other men. He had blond slicked back blond hair and a pencil thin mustache. His date the really beautiful and skinny woman wore a sea foam green dress that showed off her curves. The man leaned in to Sebastian's ear but I could hear him whisper, "they're keeping the good ones locked in the dungeon if you want a quick bite."

Sebastian smirked "no I don't need a soul at the moment, what have you been up to you got a contract with anyone?" He asked the devilishly good looking man.

"no I ate my last master's soul last month what an innocent little girl she was, then I was invited to this place and so I had to find a date, so I asked Bianka the local prostitute to come with me. She can't speak English but I convinced her to come." The man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist. The woman flipped her hair and winked at Sebastian. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Ronald Max or at least that was what I was called." The man bent down and gently kissed my hand I turned a bright scarlet color.

* * *

I was saved from answering by some more people coming over to where we were. They were a group of high school aged children. They were all so beautiful and dressed in the same white school uniform.

"Ugh who invited you?" The man said coldly at the kids I looked over to Sebastian and I could see he wasn't happy to see these people either. The tallest of the five men bowed to Ronald. "We're here on official business my good sir, a diplomatic issue if you find our presence disturbing you can just leave." The boy shot this man a sideways glance as he bowed to me. If it were possible that I had turned a brighter red than when the man kissed my hand then I'm that shade now.

"You must be Meyrin Sohma, It's a pleasure to meet a new demon so beautiful as yourself. It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir, what was it Ronald? I'm Kaname Kuran and we are here on a diplomatic issue which we should be getting to nice meeting you all." He held out his hand for the man to shake but he just glared at the boy with those amber eyes. "I do not shake hands with a vampire not in this life time or any you're just a bunch of blood suckers." I looked at the boy shocked, he was a vampire but he looked human they all looked human. This was exciting I've been reading up on all the scary stories about vampires without Sebastian's knowledge. I was excited and scared to meet a vampire for the first time. The boy dropped his hand the others were about to say something but then they were stopped. "I'm sorry you feel that way about us I was hoping to bridge the gap between demon and vampire but it seems that won't happen. We should be off anyway thanking the person who invited us."

* * *

The boy named Kaname started to walk off into the crowd as did his other vampire friends but then he stopped. "Oh Sebastian we will be more than happy to guard Miss Sohma as she is with child. We won't even touch her we promise we'll merely watch her safety is all." Sebastian didn't like that I could tell but as he couldn't be with me the entire party, he had so many people to rub shoulders with; I had to be on guard. Sebastian was hesitant about leaving my side but then I put my hand on his gloved one. "I'll be fine Sebastian you go have a fine time don't worry about me there's some one here to watch over me see if you can make some business partners or whatever you're here for." I said, since I knew I couldn't get out of this chair, I just stayed there and rubbed my stomach. Every once and awhile I had to introduce myself to person that would come up to me. It was hard to act like I was a demon when I was clearly a human. I promised Sebastian that I would pretend to be a demon for tonight but knowing me, it's hard to keep a secret. The secret was going perfectly fine until someone noticed me.

"You!" Out of the crowd of men that had gathered around to meet, me came a tall mouse brown haired woman in a tint green dress. "You're that girl that's married to Sebastian! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" She was mad and people were murmuring among each other. "You're not supposed to be here!" the girl screeched but I don't see why I couldn't be here there were plenty of men who had a human that was with them. Then I noticed something I was the only married pregnant woman among them. The ground shook beneath me I saw beside me Sebastian was back but he wasn't exactly in the pleasantest moods. It wasn't he who was making the room fall to pieces.

"A human married to a demon is strictly forbidden in this world!" A man's voice said and the sea of people parted and bowed as a tall figure stepped into the light. He was a tall man with a big stature, he was blond but he had the same amber eyes as everyone else in this place, except maybe some of the vampires. I could feel Sebastian's hand trembling on my shoulder, I looked to see something I've never seen on his face, fear. This man came closer to where were. He seemed to be emanating a power beyond any I've felt before. The children were kicking hard and I had to hold my stomach, but I had to be brave for all my sakes.

"Sebastian my son how could you disgrace yourself with such a low life person she isn't even pretty. You know the marriage of a human is strictly forbidden, human's are meant for sex toys and soul eating and nothing more. Please at least tell me those aren't your children." I was enraged both harmonically and the man just said that I wasn't pretty, I didn't care if he was the devil himself how dare he say such things about women in general.

* * *

I stood up anger written upon my face "Meyrin what are you doing?" He whispered to me but before he could stop me, I had made my speech. "Yes, Sebastian and I are married, yes these are our children, and I may not be the prettiest person, I know that Sebastian holds me in more regard as a woman than any of you. I am proud to be his wife and carrying his twins!" I said but this just seemed to make the man madder. Without moving the man was beside us even though he was across the room the last I saw him. He put his hand above Sebastian's mouth and something white like a ghostly blanket seemed to come from it. Sebastian fell to the floor panting, I went to his side, "Sebastian what did they do to you?" I asked worriedly, the man looked at me angrily. "Seize her lock her and her vampire friends up!" I felt arms grab me and drag me I couldn't see Sebastian there were so many people. "Sebastian! Sebastian Where are you!"

I heard him call out to me as people were restraining him as well. I reached for his hand but just as our hands were about to meet we were pulled off by a sea of people. The vampires that had come to my rescue were overpowered by amount of demons here. "Meyrin! Meyrin I will come for you! I won't let you die in that cold dark place I promise I am going to free you! Don't have the children until I come for you! Remember Meyrin…." But I couldn't hear his words as they dragged me off to the dungeon. I was shoved and locked in a cage this one made of iron. I brought my knees to my chest and cried into them. I had lost everything, I was back in that dark room and now I was surrounded by cats, just like before I waited for my death.

* * *

**hope you like it please review! good or bad news i can take it**


	9. Christmas Presents!

**Christmas Presents!**

Sebastian was dragged off to another dungeon where he was chained to the wall. He struggled "Meyrin!" He said squirming and then he was whipped seven times. He didn't care he's been whipped and beaten many times before but he had never been in love before or had children he wanted to be with them safe at home. "You need to be re-taught Sebastian that human's are on this world to do our bidding nothing more!" his father said whipping him again. Sebastian just sat there and took the beating but then he heard her cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry father but this lesson will not go for me because I love that girl and I love only her, your wrong not all humans are meant to do our bidding." He grabbed the chains that restrained him and used them to pull himself off the wall, breaking his restraints he then attempted to kill his father, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to, it would buy him time. He ran down the hall and turned many corners following the sound of the cry of pain killing those that got in his way. He got to Meyrin's cage she was crying he pulled the bars off the cell.

* * *

Sebastian came for me I've never seen that blood lust in his eyes before it scared me as he bent the bars on my cell. I got up off the ground and punched him in the arm. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! I hate you! Huh…." I gasped as I grabbed my stomach I looked down and then looked at him horrified, my water just broke. "Meyrin what is it?" he looked at my pained face and knew he paced the jail cell up and down. "I'm going to break us out of here Mey, try not to have the kids in here." 'Yah I'll just stand here trying not to give birth to your twins.' I thought but then he went over to the wall and kicked it and it came tumbling down. I exhaled in pain and waited for him to come for me. He took off my necklace, the one that keeps me from transforming into a cat, and my wedding bands and put them in his pocket. Then he hugged me turning me into a cat. I wriggled out of the pile of clothing into his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the edge of the rubble pile.

I looked down at the sheer drop to the water it was far down. "Sebastian are you sh…sure about this?" I asked but he put me under his arm and jumped off the edge. He landed gently on a jagged rock and then like he were Jesus walking across the sea to his followers he ran across the water to shore. "Sebastian put me down!" I screamed as he ran into the town of London. "We're almost home I promise Mey, hold on a bit more." He told me I couldn't hold on that long I could feel the first baby's head coming and it hurt like hell in cat form. He sped up his pace and I let out a cry of pain again. "you have to turn me back to a human I can't do this Sebastian the baby is coming now and I don't care where I have it as long as I'm not moving!" I yelled at him.

* * *

"That would disgrace the name of Phantomhive to have one of the maid's give birth on the streets no we're almost there." Indeed, we were on the threshold of the townhouse, but I was really in pain 'Sebastian please hurry!' I had to close my eyes as he sped up even faster and crashed through a window into the house. He put the necklace back around my neck and I transformed back into my naked human form and let out a cry of pain again as I pushed our baby out. At 12:05 Christmas morning our son Sebastian Jacob Michaelis was born. I was in labor with our daughter a lot longer. She wasn't born for another six hours.

The sound of Meyrin's screams of pain could be heard throughout the townhouse waking everyone that was there. The other servants ran toward the noise but stopped at the door to Meyrin and Sebastian's bedroom. There was a crowd gathered, a sleepy Ciel came down the hall as well. "What's with all the noise?" He asked the servants rubbing his sleepy eyes, a sleepy Elizabeth followed behind him in her nightgown. "I don't know young master but it's been like this since midnight I don't know what he's done to cause her such pain." Behind the door, you could hear panting a baby crying and Sebastian's soft words. Inside the room, Meyrin was on the bed her head resting on Sebastian's lap. He was stroking her hair that was drenched in sweat. He didn't know what to do she was breathing gasping for breath. His other hand rested on her heart which was beating too fast he could tell she was working hard to get this last baby out, but if she didn't get this fever she contracted down then she would surely die before the baby was born. Their son was lying in the crib beside them crying and squirming. A knock at the door made Sebastian look up. "Master Sebastian is everything alright in there?" It was Tanaka's voice he opened the door and had to push some of the people out of the way to get in.

* * *

"Tanaka you wouldn't know anything about delivering a baby would you? I need something to cool her down with as well she's caught a fever and her heart beat is too fast we have to act fast or else she may not make it." Sebastian said looking lovingly down at his wife, she mouthed some words but he just put his finger on her lips. He took out his handkerchief again and blotted her forehead of the sweat; she was shivering quite profusely even though she was wrapped in many blankets. "I need you to ask the fools out there to get some icepacks and a water bottle full of hot water as fast as they can and bring it back here." Tanaka bowed to the butler and exited the room yelling at Bard and Finny to get the things that he had required.

When they got the things Tanaka took it to the room where everyone was waiting and went in to help deliver the baby. Prince Soma who was ready for Christmas presents stopped by the door, his loyal servant Agni at his heels. "What is everyone standing around here for? Let's go open presents." He gestured for everyone to follow but no one moved. Elizabeth turned to him "Meyrin is finally having her babies we're just waiting to hear the baby's cry." They started to pace up and down the floor. "Well I'm not waiting!" He charged into the room a few minutes later came out of the door his face flushed with pink. "On the other hand I think I'll wait until she's done."

At 6:30 a.m., a baby could be heard crying and they heard Tanaka exclaim, "It's a girl!" everyone cheered. Inside the room, Tanaka took the newborn girl and lightly dabbed it with warm water to clean it. Meyrin's breathing had become a little slower and her heart rate was slowing. "Merry Christmas Sebastian." Meyrin said very weakly she looked tired. Sebastian bent down and kissed her on her forehead "Merry Christmas Meyrin, they're the perfect Christmas gift. You did fantastic you should get some sleep you deserve it." She sat up and leaned against him, he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "I want a shower," She said weakly getting up and going to the bathroom.

* * *

When she came back out she went directly to the bed, Sebastian got up and tucked her in and watched her sleep. Tanaka was still holding the little girl trying to sooth it but it wouldn't stop crying. He was bouncing the baby up and down and rocking it but this made the baby cry more. "Here little one say hi to your daddy." Tanaka said gently to the child bringing her over to Sebastian and handing her to him. Sebastian had no idea how to hold a baby so Tanaka helped him. The girl looked up at him and a smile began to spread across the little one's face. She gently cried instead. She had a little tuft of orange hair on her head and bright blue eyes she had a patch of freckles on her cheeks. Tanaka was trying to sooth the boy as well.

The boy looked like the baby version of Sebastian, he had the same black hair and amber eyes as his father. Even though the boy was, a baby Sebastian could already sense a demonic aura around him that was not surrounding the girl. Hesitantly the door opened and the crowd looked at the men expectantly. "Come in, come in meet the new tiniest members of the family and be quiet you don't want to wake Meyrin." As quietly, as they could the crowd came in even some new people joined them to see the new Christmas babies. "They're so tiny and cute, oh my gosh Sebastian your son looks just like you they're so cute." Elizabeth whispered; both men were sitting in chairs near the window.

"Thank you my lady I take that as the highest compliment." She smiled down at the crying baby "have you thought of names for the babies?" she asked, Sebastian smirked "well I'm going to wait until Meyrin wakes up to name our daughter but we decided to name our son Sebastian Jacob Michaelis." Elizabeth squealed with excitement almost waking Meyrin but it just turned out that Meyrin just turned onto her side. "I'm sorry for almost waking her, they really are beautiful children, but your daughter doesn't look like either one of you, she has red hair but it's a lighter shade than Meyrin's and she has blue eyes not amber like yours." Elizabeth pointed out she did look completely alien from the family but she was beautiful. "It's not you who almost woke Meyrin it's those three dunderheads over there, they're going to find out just how vicious a woman can be sometimes." He was right Meyrin woke up glaring at the three, "Shut up I'm sleeping you have no idea how much pain I was just put through! Get out of my room if you can't be quiet!" She screamed scaring the babies, Bardroy, Finny, and Prince Soma.

* * *

Meyrin put on a bathrobe to cover her chest and went over to the crying babies. She took the baby from Tanaka and gently brought him back the bed. "It's alright Jacob Uncle Bard and Uncle Finny aren't that bad when you get to meet them. Don't cry mommy's here." The baby slowed its cry as it looked into her tired eyes. The baby reached its tiny hand up to meet her head and Meyrin's eyes widened with surprise as a picture image came into her mind. She smiled down at the baby. "If you want that and I bet your sister is hungry as well, then I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room." She held him closer to her chest so that he could nurse and everyone took the hint to leave. Sebastian stayed holding their daughter. "Mey you are fantastic any women who can have children is fantastic. I love you, you made such beautiful children I couldn't have asked for any more from you this Christmas. Have you thought of a name for our daughter yet?" Sebastian asked Meyrin thought for a minute looking up at the mistletoe above the bed.

"yes I have, actually since it's Christmas I was thinking Holly or Noel. Which do you think?" Sebastian looked down at their beautiful baby girl. She was small for a baby. "I like Holly, Holly is perfect for her, what do you think baby do you want to be called Holly?" The baby looked up at the lights and spread her arms out wide then placed one of her tiny hands on her father's forehead and a picture of Holly came into his mind. He smiled down at her, "wow I've never seen this power exhibited by a human before, it's called picture imaging, baby demons use it when they're born, and that's probably what Jacob did to tell you he was hungry. But she doesn't have an aura of a demon she's pure human then how can she do that?" Meyrin gave Sebastian the now sleeping; Jacob and she held Holly looking into the little girl's blue eyes.

She began to nurse their daughter and then she began to sing. "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Her voice was so soothing to the children that they both fell asleep. Sebastian and Meyrin put diapers on both and put clothes and put them in their cribs. "I'm still exhausted from last night I'm going back to bed sweetie I'll be down in a while don't wait up for me…" She leaned against him and fell asleep on him. Sebastian picked her and repositioned her back under the covers. He kissed her lips and left her to her sleep.

Sebastian went to check on Meyrin around nine to find her awake and singing to the babies again. He stood there by the door listening to her angelic voice and watching her care for the children. He came in and kissed her, they took the kids down to the den to open presents. Meyrin noticed that some of the tags had been rewritten with the name of the children. Meyrin looked out the window to see that it was snowing. "Oh look sweetie it's snowing on Christmas, this has been the best Christmas I've had in a long time thank you, and you are the best husband ever." She kissed him and he took her by her wrist. She gently put Holly down and he gently put Jacob down beside holly, and made sure they stayed put by guarding them with pillows and having Agni watch them. "Where are you taking me Sebastian?" Meyrin asked as he led her outside onto the terrace where they had a little ice-skating rink.

* * *

It was decorated for the season and lit up so brightly. "I heard you could ice skate when you were younger will you be so gracious as to show me?" he asked her. She blushed "but that was years ago before I met you or had the kids, my balance as you know is quite off. I don't own a pair of ice skates anymore I gave that up when I became a maid here." He shoved an oddly wrapped present into her hand it was marked with her name on it. She unwrapped the present, inside was a pair of figure skater's ice skates. "I hope you don't mind I sneaked a peak at your letter to Santa and I saw these on the list ho, ho, ho."

She put on the ice skates and he had his own pair. He skated up to the copula and seemed to fiddle with something. The air was filled with the songs from the nutcracker. Together the two skated around enjoying each other's company; Sebastian who was supremely talented did one on the dances to the nutcracker while Meyrin tried her hardest to make a figure eight. They were having fun until they heard a noise and the babies cry.

* * *

**Merry Christmas you guys**


	10. The Christmas Caper

**The Christmas Caper**

* * *

Sebastian and I stopped skating, he put his boots back on but I was more concerned about the babies so I ran in without socks or shoes on. I ran into where we heard the noise I noticed that the window had been broken and tied up in chairs back to back was Agni and Prince Soma. I looked around and saw that the children were missing! Sebastian came into the room as I was about to go out the door.

He saw the same things I did but he untied the two. "Agni what happened?" he asked calmly but still a bit worried about the children.

"They were taken by a woman, we were watching the children sleep and then she came and hit us on the back of the head. The last thing I noticed before we passed out was that she had brown hair. I'm so sorry Sebastian but the kidnapper got away. May the Goddess Kali help you on your search." The Indian man bowed to Sebastian.

I was outside in the front trying to rouse the demon dog Pluto. He was brought over here to protect the townhouse but was kept on strict watch so he wouldn't catch anything else on fire. He was in his human form apparently he had a habit of transforming into a human when he felt like it. He wasn't budging when Sebastian came over to me. Pluto loves Sebastian and will only listen to him.

* * *

Once Pluto realized it was Sebastian he got up and bark at him happily and tried to pounce on him. Sebastian was completely annoyed by this action. "Pluto I need you to transform into a dog right now and sniff Meyrin, we're missing a couple of children. If you do this for me I'll give you another treat to add to your pile." Sebastian seriously said indicating the pile of bones next to the dog house. In a burst of flame Pluto became the giant white dog.

He sniffed me all over even my privates which made me blush and then he sniffed the ground. Sebastian untied the mutt from his chain and I had to run to keep up with them. Pluto ran off after a cat at one point and Sebastian ran after him but I saw something from an alleyway. It was only for a second and it was a flash of red.

I went into the alleyway following the flow of a body moving. I didn't care that I was stripping down to my t-shirt and pants I was determined to catch who ever kidnapped my children. I was getting quite hot when I finally caught up to what I thought was a person I was at an abandoned warehouse. I had stripped down to my t-shirt and pants because I had worked up a sweat running after the person. It was more than one person actually.

* * *

One of these people a man dressed in a very familiar coat stepped forward. He had a high pitch voice for a man. "YOU YOU'RE THE ONE BASSY'S IN LOVE WITH! HOW DARE YOU HAVE HIS CHILDREN! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE?" he took out a chainsaw and charged at me.

Sebastian chased after the dumb demon dog, he couldn't hear Meyrin complaining for them to wait for her. He looked behind him and saw that she wasn't there behind them. Sebastian hadn't even been running that fast where could she have gone off to. "Meyrin where are you?" He smelled the air for her scent. He may not have made a contract with her but he did mark her as his. He picked up her scent and he could sense that she was afraid not only for her own life but of the children as well.

He ran as fast as he could to reach where she was. He could hear her call out to him and he sped up.

I backed up against an adjacent wall praying that I would see the next second. "Sebastian!" I screamed out and like an answering not he was there between me and my attacker. He held the chainsaw in both his hands while the blades still spun.

* * *

"Meyrin get out of here now!" he ordered me the man in red smiled at Sebastian. I was terrified for him now I didn't want him to die not here, not now when I would need him the most. I stayed where I was and he yelled at me again. "I'll be fine Mey, just go home right now!" I shook my head and with one of his long stocky legs he kicked the man in red.

"BASSY I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, HAVING RELATIONS WITH A HUMAN NO LESS!" the man screamed at Sebastian. Sebastian had a look I've only seen on him once playfulness. He cracked his knuckles.

"You know what they say about demons when their possessions are touched?" He walked closer and closer to the man dressed in red. "They get a bit upset, Grell, I thought you were dropped down to personnel distributor why are you here trying to kill my wife?" I could only guess what the expression on his face was.

"Well, you see I didn't do this alone…ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sebastian had kicked him again making him fly further. The man was right I could have sworn I saw another shadowy figure with him? I looked around and saw on top of the abandoned warehouse was a woman. I had been hanging onto a gun just in case I had another one of those night terrors and I took it out and aimed it at her.

* * *

She saw me and jumped from the building, I followed her lead going around the two men at fight. Sebastian was quite agile for a guy dodging every time the man named Grell swung the chainsaw at him. I couldn't lose focus on saving our children they were precious to me. I followed the woman she was defiantly leading me somewhere. Then I saw that she was running straight for Big Ben! I hoped she didn't have the children with her! But my heart dropped to my stomach as I heard their cries. She was planning to drop them off the top of Big Ben!

I aimed the gun at her, my sharp eyes getting a precise target. She held up the children in her hands, and threw them. "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was fighting Grell only guessing that he had come for revenge. He could sense something was wrong with Meyrin again she hadn't gone home. 'That girl is going to be the death of me I know it.' Then he heard his name being called from her again. He had caught the chainsaw again when he heard her scream of terror. "Meyrin!" He didn't even think of it but let go of the chainsaw sacrificing his arm and running to find Meyrin.

He found her and saw that two things were hurling toward her, those things just happened to be the children! He ran up the tower and jumped and caught the two babies before they hit the ground. He landed on the ground with the two newborns wrapped in his arm. "Meyrin, I told you to go home…" Meyrin fainted into his arms then she turned into a cat, even though she was still wearing the necklace he had given her three Christmases ago.

People stopped to stare at this odd phenomenon but then went back to what they doing. Lucky for Sebastian Agni, Prince Soma, Finny and Bard just happened to be running toward them at that time. "Sebastian are you all right? Where did that cat come from? You hurt yourself you need to see a doctor now I'll call a cab!" Finny cried out signaling to a cab to come.

* * *

Sebastian sat up and looked down at the cat and two newborns in his lap. The cat that used to be Meyrin was shivering like a leaf unconscious and the babies were wailing away. "Finny there's no time for that, I need you Agni take one of the babies, Prince Soma I need you to take the other baby, Bardroy I need you to take the cat and bring all these back to the house. Bardroy put the cat in my bed and as many blankets as you can find you have to keep her from freezing at all costs! Finny help me up!" He ordered everyone took something and Finny being very careful with his strength helped Sebastian up. He knew he wouldn't win the battle of not having to go to the doctors, he may have almost severed his arm with Grell's death scythe but it was still bleeding and he felt quite dizzy.

He used his demon power to reattach his almost severed limb but he knew that would be limited with all the souls his father sucked out of him. If he had gotten a direct blow from the chainsaw then he would surely be dead. He endured the doctor stitching him up and putting a cast on him but his mind wandered to Meyrin. She never turned into a cat while wearing the Demon's hearth necklace either the magic on that thing was limited to 3 years or she was on the brink of death. No she couldn't be! He stood up while the doctor was still stitching him up and made the doctor prick himself with the needle.

"Whoa there fella, just a few more stitches and you should be just fine." The doctor instructed, Sebastian composed himself to show no emotion while the doctor finished. Finny was waiting outside he didn't like blood it made him faint. Sebastian walked out of the hospital with his old clothes on and Finny was happy to see the man in black. Together they walked back to the townhouse, Finny keeping Sebastian's mind off Meyrin by telling him that one of the horses had just foaled this morning.

When they got back the young master came right up to Sebastian and slapped him. "Sir, what was that for?" he asked even though he half knew what it was. "How could you be so careless Sebastian you almost cost me a maid and two children! I want you to take me to see Elizabeth, I shall be staying there the rest of the week, and you may visit Meyrin when you are finished." The young boy grabbed his coat and left to get in the car. Sebastian followed and drove the young man to his destination.

* * *

He came back after dropping Ciel off at the Midford mansion and dashed upstairs to his room. He opened the door to find Bardroy putting another blanket on the cat. "Should I call a vet or somethin' Sebastian I don't think this cat will make it the night I'm sorry." Bardroy put a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder and left the room. Sebastian sat down in the chair next to the cat.

"Meyrin wake up please you can't go to sleep stay awake!" He nudged her and very weakly the cat opened its eyes. She said something inaudible to Sebastian and then proceeded to close its eyes. Thinking fast Sebastian got in the bed with the cat and tried to keep her warm. He grabbed the cordless phone in their room along with his cell phone and called Hatori and the doctor he had just seen.

"Hello?" Hatori's voice could be heard on the other line he sounded quite tired.

"I'm sorry did I wake you? This is an emergency though I need a doctor's advice about something right now!" Sebastian sounded frantic and Hatori yawned.

"What's the matter is it Meyrin!"

"Yes, I've done everything I could for her but she's caught hypothermia in her cat form the necklace I gave her that was supposed to suppress the curse didn't work and I'm the last person to say that I'm afraid but I am quite scared for Meyrin's safety. She's shaking like hell and I don't want to leave her here alone!" He called for one of the servants to come in to the room. Finny and the new maid Tina, she was a complete blond right down to her hair.

* * *

The young master didn't mind her but she was a bit of a distraction for some of the guests. Tina was gorgeous right down to it but Sebastian never noticed he was more concerned about Meyrin. Tina on the other hand wanted to be the only thing that Sebastian saw which was annoying most of the time. All she wanted was to get in his pants, she didn't care that he was a married man and had twins either.

They came into the room as instructed but from Tina's point of view she could only see that Sebastian was in bed and he was finally inviting her to his bed. She was just about to shoo Finny away when Sebastian ordered her to do something. "Tina, I need you to look after the children for me, Finny I need you to go fill a baby bottle full of hot chocolate and bring it back quickly." They both went to do their jobs. Tina picked the newborns out of their cribs and carried them out of the room. Finny dashed down to the kitchen to get what Sebastian ordered.

Tina didn't like children at all especially boring babies. She took them down to the nursery which had been finished just before the babies arrived. It was truly a magnificent room to behold and Sebastian had built it all by himself. Tina tried to calm the babies who just figured out that they were nowhere near their mother and father. "Shut up its fine here have some milk." Tina said pouring some cold milk into a baby bottle and feeding it Jacob. This just made things worse he ended up throwing up on her scaring the girl to bits.

* * *

Finny came back with the bottle filled with hot chocolate and Sebastian adjusted his body so that he could feed the warming drink to Meyrin the cat. "Come on Mey, please stay with me." Finny had no idea that the cat was really Meyrin but the youth stayed in the room with them. Sebastian didn't even notice that Finny was still in the room he put the phone to his ear. "Hatori you still there?" He asked wondering if he was even awake but Hatori had not gone to bed he was patiently for the update on Meyrin.

"I'm still here and by the sounds of it you were doing just fine. Have you taken her temperature yet that will be the deciding factor on whether this is a scare or not." Sebastian looked up and noticed Finny, he mouthed to the young boy to go into their bathroom and behind the mirror there's a thermometer and to bring it back. The boy did as he was told and returned with the thermometer. Sebastian took the cat's tempreture it was 95°, Sebastian may not have been a doctor but he knew the normal body temperature for a human body was 98.6°.

"it's ninety-five degrees oh it just went up but still in the ninety-five range. I'm not a doctor like you but even I know that's not normal." He hugged the cat's body closer to his naked one. "she's breathing" Hatori could be heard breathing a sigh of relief.

I would call a doctor but don't worry about her too much as long as you keep her warm her body heat should be turning back to normal. She won't remember any of this so don't mention it to her. A bit of memory loss should be normal for patients with hypothermia, she'll be fine. If you get the chance to call me later on I would like to hear if Meyrin has had those children of hers yet, she sent me a letter telling me that she had found out that she was pregnant with your twins! Sebastian you little devil, you should be a proud man to be able to give a woman twins on the first time!" Sebastian chuckled on the other side of the line. Hatori hung up and Sebastian used the cordless phone to call the local doctor for a house call.

* * *

**if you like the story so far then pleeez review**


	11. It Hurts to remember her

**It hurts to remember her…**

* * *

I heard someone crying next to me and I tried to comfort them, they didn't need to cry not on my account anyway. I opened my eyes to see the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on and without warning he bent in and kissed me. 'Damn this man is a good kisser he must have me confused for someone else.' I thought no even knowing who I was or where I was. "Wow that was a good kiss who are you again?" I asked him, he looked familiar to me but I couldn't place a name. He was dressed all in black and looked rich. The doctor I don't know his name either, came over and looked at me as well.

"Young lady do you know where you've been for the past week and a half?" he was an older gentleman pudgy and not much neck. He wore a white lab coat and had a big bushy beard. I shook my head and then he asked me whether I knew who I was and again I shook my head. "I'm sorry I don't remember what either one of you are called, I would like to know where I am though, how did I end up in a hospital." The man dressed in black half smiled.

"Doctor is this normal?" the man in black asked the doctor he looked quite worried about something. The doctor shook his head, "no unfortunately sir, this sort of thing is extremely rare and I can't tell you how long something like this lasts. It would seem that your wife has excessive brain trauma. I would like to keep her here and run some tests to make sure that no physical damage has happened to her." At that point the man's cell phone went off and he checked it.

He smiled at the doctor, a fake smile, "it would seem that my master is beckoning to me do what you can for her doctor," he kissed me on the cheek "I would hate it if this sort of thing was permanent, I love her and I hope that she will at least remember that much of me, I'll come back for you Meyrin, Happy New Year doctor." With that he left, I turned to the doctor with a questioningly look.

* * *

"Who was that?" I asked looking from the door back to the doctor. The doctor took a tool that had a light in it and shined it in my eye. "Meyrin I want you look right at my ear ok?" I did so and he looked in my eye then he switched to the other eye. "Well it seems you don't have a concussion like I thought you did. Now that man as hard as it is to believe for you was your husband Sebastian Michaelis. He has been visiting you every day since you admitted into this hospital. According to him you had hypothermia from being outside too long in the cold. Normally people only forget some little things you're the first that I've had where you don't know who you are." I was surprised mainly because that handsome man was my husband, it was true that I didn't know who I was, I wasn't sure that my name was Meyrin. The doctor went on to ask me various questions most of which I got right.

Sebastian drove up to the Midford mansion to pick up Ciel. It was odd that he would be doing this usually Ciel would be dropped off at the Midford's for the holidays and wouldn't return until after New Year's. Today however he wanted to do something different on Lizzy's suggestion. Lizzy was going to spend New Year's Eve at the Phantomhive's.

"Did you have a nice stay sir?" The young boy didn't says anything but got into the car. He was followed by an enthusiastic Lizzy. "Hello Lady Elizabeth how nice to see you again." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sebastian it's always nice to see you, how is she?" The little girl asked, she had been informed by Ciel that Meyrin was in the hospital. Sebastian smiled at her this time it was a forced smile.

* * *

"She's alive come let's not worry about her let's get going, oh Paula how nice to see you again, are you coming to stay with us as well?" He asked the hand maiden that had shown up at that moment. Paula and Meyrin were really close friends. Sebastian could tell by her expression that she was concerned for her friend. "I'm going to help you with the children I hear that the other maid has landed herself in the hospital as well, with burns, you need a woman around." She said determined Sebastian smiled it was quite troublesome raising two kids without the help of a woman, Paula did love the children so much. He drove them all to the Phantomhive townhouse where all mayhem had broken out.

Somehow finny was wearing a diaper and pacifier and running around the house getting this and that out of the kitchen. Bardroy and Tanaka were nowhere to be seen. There were stains on the walls and rugs of what looked like milk and maybe something else. "See Sebastian you need a woman around until Meyrin gets better…." Paula could see that this upset him, they were married after all. Ciel's words snapped the both of them out of their daze.

"Sebastian clean this up at once that's an order!" Sebastian blinked and then bowed to his master. "Yes, my lord I will get right on it." In the blink of an eye the hallway and walk way was spotless, the stains on the wall and rugs disappeared. Sebastian set Elizabeth and Ciel up with a little game of chess and then he led Paula down to the nursery.

"I should warn you now Paula, they don't take well to strangers." He opened the door to the nursery and found that both the children were still asleep in their cribs. Paula went into the room silently and Sebastian followed her in and closed the door behind him. The instant the door was closed however, Jacob sensed that the woman in the room was not his mother and began to cry. "Shhh, little one it's ok I won't hurt you" Paula said rocking the baby boy in her arms. She could feel that he needed a diaper change so she did that but the baby still cried. The baby opened its amber eyes but they had this pink color, Pula almost dropped him. "That wasn't normal," she was startled by the quick demon eyes that the boy had learned how to use in order to feel out the people that held him.

* * *

Sebastian's cell phone rang and he looked to see who it was. "Well happy New Year to me, it would seems that the doctor says that Meyrin can come home as soon as tomorrow morning." He turned to the Paula and with over excitement he kissed her this crossed the baby's line of tolerance. He used his demon power to set Paula a flame, Sebastian quickly got the fire extinguisher from under the bed and put out the flame before it could cause any damage. "You're not hurt or anything Paula?" He had grabbed the confused girl's shoulder. She looked at him quite scared. "I'll take him, before anything else goes wrong." Gently he lifted the baby into his arms and rocked it back to sleep and then placed him back in the crib with his sister.

He led the handmaiden out of the dark room to make sure that the baby did any damage to her. Other than a few scorch marks on her maid's uniform she was fine. "What was that? I just randomly combusted! I should be dead!" She was lucky she wasn't Jacob hated women other than his mother to hold him. The babe hadn't seen his mother in a week and yet he knew who she was. "Your fine come on I'll let you change intone of Meyrin's clothes you two were the same size at one point right?" he led her to hi and Meyrin's room, went to her dresser and pulled out a dress. "Here try this on I'll go check on Lady Elizabeth and the young master come to the study when your finished dressing." He left her in the room alone, afraid and confused at what happened. Sebastian went to the kitchen to check on preparations for dinner and found that the kitchen was a mess. Everything was broken something had exploded and there was Bardroy sitting on the floor his head reclined smoking his cigarette.

"What happened in here?" Bardroy snapped back to reality and looked around. "Oh ya I thought the cookin' would go faster if I used dynamite." Sebastian sighed in frustration and put his hand to his forehead "Bardroy how many times have I told you that dynamite is not a cooking utensil? Pick this place up at once and put the meatloaf in the oven." The meatloaf was the only thing that was untouched, bard put it in the oven. They all ate dinner late but Sebastian didn't touch his food he sat there staring into his cup of tea.

"Sebastian is something wrong?" Lady Elizabeth asked him concern in her voice, he looked up from his thought of Meyrin and the accidental kiss he had given Paula. He blinked at the girl for a moment.

"I'm fine my lady just a bit nervous is all, the doctor said that I can bring Meyrin home tomorrow…" He was interrupted by Lizzy's excited squeal she had gotten out of her chair and hugged him.

"That's fantastic Sebastian, just in time for New Year's how romantic! Ciel we should do something romantic tomorrow as well!" she was really excited but Sebastian felt glee and sadness bcause whenhislove came back she wouldn't remember a thing…

* * *

**I know it's not New Year's but I'm going to say it now Happy New Years everyone!**


	12. Welcome Back?

**Welcome Back?**

Sebastian went to the hospital early the next day after entertaining Lady Elizabeth and the young master. He had been a regular visitor of the hospital that the nurses knew his name. "Welcome back Sebastian you here to visit your wife?" they would always snicker at the way he came rushing down the hall to see her but today was different she was awake.

The man in Black came gracefully through the door a big smile on his face. The doctor had asked me a lot of questions to see what other parts of my memory was gone. I smiled as the man came through the door. I was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him I didn't think he would come, I thought I was having a beautiful dream where this man had come to pick me up and take me away from this place.

"Good morning doctor how are you today?" The man in black asked he was very tall compared to the doctor his raven hair fell in his amber eyes. He smiled at me pleasantly I thought he had such a nice smile.

"She's all yours Sebastian, I don't know how she got this amnesia or how long it will last but you can start by bringing her home and reintroducing her to everyone." Sebastian sat on the bed next to me and put an arm around my shoulders making me blush. Then he put a dress in my lap.

"Here, if you're going to go home with me then you'll need to wear normal clothes." He chuckled I could tell he was nervous about something but I went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I came out a little shy but Sebastian came up to me and hugged me. "There's no need to be afraid I'm going to help you get your memory back Mey." I had a foggy idea of who he was but I couldn't place what he was to me, I put my arms around his neck taking in his scent. I wish I could remember him I feel so frustrated that I can't remember him.

* * *

He looked back at my bedside where there were two small boxes of chocolates both of them unopened. He picked up the boxes and put them in his pocket. "Wait before we leave can you tell me something?" I asked Sebastian sitting back down on the bed. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "anything" I blushed again "what are you to me?"

He smiled wrapped his arms around my body. "To you I am your everything, your freedom, your love, your friend, your boyfriend, and your husband." I still had trouble seeing that a girl like myself would be married to a guy who would be on the cover of the sexiest man in the world magazine. He smelled me taking in my scent and then got off the bed. "Well shall we go back to the manor?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up "Happy New Year's doctor thank you for keeping her safe for me." He waved to the doctor and ragged me out of the room.

"Before we go back to the manor can we walk around for a minute or two I need to stretch my legs? I haven't been outside and it's such a beautiful day. He squeezed my hand gently and looked at me lovingly the way the morning hit his eyes made his eyes turn red. He agreed and we walked down the street holding hands. I couldn't figure out why this felt so right, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

He took me to a park nearby and we sat on a bench and watch some ducks swim in the pond. I turned and looked at him he looked down and looked in my eyes. "If we're married do we have children?" I asked all my questions came pouring into my mind all at once.

"Yes, we have twins a boy and a girl, here's a picture of them (he pulled an android phone and tapped it a couple of times. He showed me a picture of the two children.) That's Jacob, I wanted to name him after myself but you wanted none of that so we just call him by his middle name. (He flipped through the pictures) That' Holly, she' beautiful just like her mother." He rubbed his hand up and down my arm making me blush again. "I know she looks nothing like you but she came out of you and I think she's the second beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on." I blushed harder.

* * *

"What do we do for jobs?" He didn't hesitate in answering my inquiry.

"We work for a young man the head of a famous business. I'm his faithful butler and you are his maid." That was a little bit of a letdown being some one's maid but Sebastian looked the part of a butler. Sebastian saw a crepe cart and got up "hold on I'll be right back" he came back with two crepes. He gave me one, it was filled with chocolate and was absolutely delicious! He bent over and licked some of the chocolate off my face. I laughed uncomfortably but I didn't stop him. I played with a rock at my foot, then I picked it up and threw it into the pond.

Some of the ducks flew away the man next to me laughed. It was the first that I heard him laughed it was beautiful like he had been hiding it for long time. He picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond making more ducks fly away. I got up and went up a hill he was behind me I lied down in the grass and looked up at the clouds drifting by lazily. Even though it was New Year's there sure was a lot of grass. He laid down beside me and looked at me. I looked at him "I have no idea who you are but this has been the best day in my life." Our hands met and he took mine in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Let's get going I need to reintroduce you to some people." He took me by the hand and led the way back to the manor. I let go of his hand and just stared at the size of this thing. "Meyrin you coming?" I followed him in the oak doors and was just as surprise at the size of the inside as well.

He showed me around and pointed out the importance of each of the rooms what was to be done in each room as far as cleaning went. I tried to pay attention but he talked to fast. I just like looking at him he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. At one point an adolescent boy around eighteen or nineteen came up to me. "Meyrin your alive!" He came up to me and hugged me almost crushing me. The man in black had to literally pull him off of me in order for him not to kill me. I had a better look at him and he was dirty from head to foot but he looked a bit girly with those hair clips in his spiky blond hair.

"I told you before Finny that she wasn't dying, she just can't remember us" he gently put the boy down and he gave me one more hug before going outside. "There's one more place I want to show you, I think you'll like it." He led me down the stairs and down a hallway not that far from the entrance. It was a small room but it was a baby paradise. On one wall there was a painting of two storks each of them with a different colored bundle in their beaks. There was a book shelf with various baby books on the other wall. There were many stuffed animals and dolls. In the middle of the room in front of a small rocking chair was a crib. I could hear two babies crying. I came closer and saw two babies.

* * *

The man in black picked up the boy and soothed him. The baby noticed me and started to squirm in the man's arm. The man gave me the baby and said, "This is Jacob he's a bit of a trouble maker but he wants you." I held the baby and began to cry. I felt a hand on my face and looked up into the man's face. "Don't cry anymore, you're where you belong, your home." He took the baby from my arms and placed him on the changing table. Then he hugged me which just made me cry even more.

"What if I can't remember anymore, I mean I can't remember what your name is anymore? I still can't believe that these children came out of me or that we're married." He knelt down beside me and put his hands on my shoulders. "My name is Sebastian, remember Meyrin that I love you, even if you can't remember who we are just remember that this will always be your home, and everyone here loves you as much as I do. I just want you to be safe I never want anything bad to happen to you again." He brought me into his hold and kissed me. He wiped the tears away from me and gave the child back to me.

He was so tiny but he could squirm like there was no tomorrow. He placed a tiny fist on my head which was hanging low, my hair which was longer dangled in front of my face. When the little hand was placed on my forehead a picture flashed before my eyes. I dropped the baby in surprise. The man named Sebastian caught the baby before it could get hurt. "What happened? What did you see?" I looked at him with shock written on my face. "Yes well, our children have this gift, they use their telepathic power to tell us what they want. However they only use it on me, Jacob recognized you so he used his power. If I might curious to ask you what you saw?" I sat there looking at Sebastian in utter shock.

'_Meyrin can you hear me?'_

'_Ahhh you're in my head how? What the?'_

'_I completely apologize for this I should have asked your permission before communicating with you this way. I'm just worried about you is all did he scare you? I should have warned you before giving him to you.'_

'_N…no it's fine but how are you able to communicate with me?'_

'_I'm telepathic as well, what did he show you?'_

'_You're not going to let that go are you? If you must know he showed me a picture of me breast feeding him. I had this strange sensation of confusion like he wasn't sure whether I was who he thought I was.' _Sebastian smiled down on the infant and then gave him back to me. "I cleared things up for him and yes he is hungry. We have a genius among the family he figured out that you were missing almost immediately." Sebastian picked up the other baby that was still crying. "shhhh it's alright you're ok little one, did your big brother wake you up?"

He was really good with the children I loved that about him, he was so gentle with everyone including me. The baby kept on crying and he tried to change her diaper but that still didn't silence her. I looked up from what I was doing "have you tried to sing to them, that's what I used to do for the infants at the orphanage when I worked there…" I was surprised I actually remembered something from my past. Sebastian stopped where he was and turned around.

* * *

"WH…what did you say?" His expression was a mix between that of excitement and shock. "I said that you should try to sing to her." I adjusted the boy in my arms. "No Mey that's not what I'm talking about, you remembered something from your own past. Do you remember anything else?" I thought for a moment "I only remember the song I would sing to the babies. It was Silent Night, it would put the babies to sleep right away. (I shook my head, then I looked down at the boy and started to sing to him.) Silent night, holy night, all is calm all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Both children were silent and asleep. I put Jacob back in the crib and Sebastian put the girl back in the crib with her brother.

"That was incredible; I had forgotten that you had such a beautiful voice." He wrapped his arms around me again. I tried to push him off me but I fell into his trance again and put my hands on round his neck and preceded to kiss him, it wasn't until I heard our daughter cry did I know where we were. I took her out of the crib and took care of her, when she had finally went back to sleep Sebastian took me down the hall.

We stopped in front of a door marked 'study' Sebastian knocked on the door "sir, may we come in?" there was a grunt of acknowledgment and then Sebastian lead me into the study. It was a big room with book shelves on one wall and a cabinet of interesting relics on the other. In the middle of the room was a big wooden desk and behind it in a tall backed chair sat a young boy. This boy was dressed well and was adorned with two rings. His teal blue hair was combed over his right eye, which was covered by a black medical eye patch. He smiled at me.

"It's always nice to see you well Meyrin. (Sebastian stood by the young boy's side like a shadow.) Sebastian explained everything to me when he was putting me to bed last night. Let me welcome you back to our manor. I am Ciel Phantomhive the head of the Phantomhive estate. You would normally be our maid but since you had the children you are still on maternity leave. That's all I have to say, Sebastian did you show her around?"

Sebastian bowed to the young boy "yes I showed her the inside of the house, I was about to show her the gardens and stables but I have no idea what they look like right now." The boy looked up from the paper he was reading. "Just go and make sure that Finny hasn't completely destroyed the gardens, oh and make sure that 'thing' is not around when I have my business meeting tomorrow. After you're done all that Sebastian go make dinner. You both can leave now" He waved us off and Sebastian lead me to the gardens.

* * *

They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life. The boy we had met earlier was talking to another man. When they saw us coming the man got up "Mey! God it's good to see you, I thought you were dead for a while." He hugged me, he also had spikey blond hair like the boy named Finny except he smelled heavily of cigarette smoke. He backed up when he saw that Sebastian wasn't too pleased by this action. I could see that he was still smoking a cigarette.

"I'm still a bit confused on what the heck is going on but I'm starting to piece things together. Now I know this sounds silly but can you remind me who you are?"

"I'm Finny I'm the gardener remember Mey? And this is Bardroy our chef, we're all best friends."

"I'm completely sorry it's just that I've been living in a complete fog all day and I have no idea of who I am still. I get it that my name is Meyrin but beyond that I just don't know." Sebastian went to make us all dinner with the help of Bard and we all ate at the same table. I still felt like there was something wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Later on that day after we had all eaten Sebastian took me up to our room, which was located right down the hall from the nursery. I felt very uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as a man that I could barely remember. I told him this and he said that he wouldn't mess around with me as long as I couldn't remember him. He would wait until after I had taken a shower for the night to go down to the den. As I took off my clothes in the bathroom however I noticed scars all around my body. "Hey Sebastian how long have I had these scars?" I could hear him pause beyond the door. "I WOULD SAY A YEAR NOW" he yelled back. Something happened like memories passed in front of my eyes.

* * *

Sebastian hesitated giving Meyrin the answer about her scars. Out of all the memories he didn't want her to remember it was when she was in Japan. He gave her the answer regretting it to the last syllable. He could hear a grunt of pain, "MEY, YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?" he knocked on the door and then heard the breaking of glass and flung open the door. Meyrin was on the floor crying, her right hand was bleeding and the mirror had been smashed with some broken glass scattered on the ground.

Sebastian ran into the room and picked her up and sat with her on the toilet. "Meyrin what happened?" She was still crying and Sebastian gently pulled out the shards of glass out of her hand. "Mey, you're going to need stitches. How is it you manage to get hurt all the time?" He slid open the mirror that was also a cabinet for all the medical things in the manor. He took out a small bag and took out some rubbing alcohol, a cotton ball and a needle. Sebastian poured a little bit of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball and dabbed the scratch on Meyrin's hand. This only made her squirm harder and cry more.

"Shhh, you're fine I'm almost finished hold still for just another moment." Sebastian finished stitching her hand and then he cut the string with his teeth. "I thought that the master was the only one that needed help with problems." She mumbled something and Sebastian put his ear closer so he could hear her better. "I'm a monster," she said, Sebastian blinked at her. "What?" she repeated what she said "I don't understand what makes you think that?"

"I looked in the mirror and there was this creature looking back at me." Sebastian looked worried and confused but then he composed himself. He picked her up and carried her bridal style over to the mirror and looked at the both of them. "I don't see a monster I see a wonderful and nice girl that I have had the pleasure to call my wife and really proud that you are the mother of our two beautiful children. You are most defiantly not a monster Meyrin. Now let me treat you to a nice hot bath ok?" He wiped her tears away and carried her to the bathtub, filled it with warm water and then gently placed her in the bathtub. She calmed down after he tucked her into bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me it was nice of you" He brushed her bangs out of the way. "No problem." He kissed her on the forehead, turned off the lights and left the room.

* * *

**isn't that the cutest thing you ever did see sorry if it's a bit long but it was worth it... I had a good New Year's even though I ended up getting sick ㈶6 tell me if this is a good chapter or not please I like to read other people's opinions on my works they're like my babies. I love to write and hopefully people will say that I write pretty well. Happy 2013 you guys and make it a good year!**


	13. The dog, the snake, and the dragon

**The snake, the dog, the dragon and the lost memories**

* * *

As the days passed into weeks Sebastian started to lose any hope in bringing back Meyrin's memories. He loved her just as much even though he had to remind her who he was every once in a while. He tried his best not to be mad at her but when they did fight she would hide in the library like she used to or go for walks with the children. Sebastian didn't want to admit it to himself but he was starting to fall in love with this Meyrin more than the other one. He still hoped that the old Meyrin would return but nothing happened.

One day on one of Sebastian's days off he called Hatori to talk to him about professional things. "Hello Hatori is this a bad time to call?"

"No, I haven't had many patients since Akito passed last month. How's Meyrin doing? Did she have those children yet?" Sebastian had forgotten to call him back and tell him that she had the children on Christmas morning.

"Good news, she had the children on Christmas morning a boy and a girl. Jacob and Holly Michaelis the most rambunctious pair of twins I have ever met." If he was told him more about the children then he might be able to avoid the big question on how Meyrin is doing. Hatori was a bright man though, he could tell on the other line that Sebastian was hiding something in his voce, it was different from the last time he called.

"That's great! What' the bad news?" that was the one question Sebastian didn't want to answer but he composed himself and hid his emotions.

"After Meyrin recovered from her hypothermia episode she ended up with memory loss that baffled even the doctor. She doesn't know who I am, she's starting to remember small things about herself but most of them lead back to her painful days, I would erase those memories in a heartbeat but they also might erase some memories of me. I don't know what to do I feel like I lost her and this stranger took her place." Sebastian didn't know it but Meyrin heard every word of that conversation and took it as she wasn't the love of his life anymore. It broke her heart to hear that she was a stranger to him, he was the only man that she could trust in this big world. She slunk silently back to the nursery, sat down in a corner and started to cry as silently as possible.

* * *

Back in their room Sebastian was still talking on the phone with Hatori. "It would sound like I would have to come and pay a visit, you should tell your master that he's going to have a visitor by the end of this month." Sebastian could sense that Meyrin was upset emotionally, lately she cried a lot and would never talk to him at all. He could sense that Jacob could sense it too and then he began to cry.

"I'll be right back Hatori don't hang up." Sebastian placed the phone down on the bed and went down the hall to the nursery to find both babies crying and someone probably Meyrin, in the dark corner crying as well. Sebastian sighed and walked to the children and soothed them first, and then he out a hand for Meyrin. When she didn't take it he slid down beside her. "Crying about it won't help you need to tell me what the matter is." He said calmly but she shook her head refusing to tell him as usual. Sebastian was frustrated of this she acted like such a stubborn child lately. He sighed put his forehead gently against hers and read her thoughts.

'Meyrin can you please tell me what has gotten into you lately?'

'I just wish I could remember you, you make our life sound so perfect but I can't remember and I make you feel like I'm a complete stranger to you, I've been trying I have but the memories they won't come.' Sebastian swung an arm around her shoulder.

'Don't force your memories they'll come back, there's something I want to try but I'm going to wait for a bit, I want to see if these memories come back on their own. I'm going to be leaving soon on a trip with the young master, he wants to set up another company in China, and I'll be back by our wedding anniversary. A friend of mine is going to come and visit me but I'll be gone by the time he comes, can you treat him like any of our honored guests.' She nodded and he smiled 'now how about a nice smile I've grown tired of your depression lately I want you to smile again.' She picked her head up and smiled a small smile. "You can do better than that I want to see those beautiful teeth of yours." His smile became wider and he tickled her right under her arms. She laughed and squirmed making him smile.

He got up and helped her up, the babies had gone back to sleep after they heard their mother laugh. The parents checked the children to see if they were completely asleep before leaving. They both went back to their room and Sebastian picked the phone up again.

"Hatori you still there?" there was a slight pause before Hatori answered.

"Yes,"

"I have Meyrin with me right now, say hello Mey" Meyrin stopped snickering and looked at the phone then yelled into the receiver "Hello!" Sebastian took the phone away from her before he made the man deaf. "Right, the master on the other hand will be informed about you coming, however, the young master and I have a business meeting to attend in Hong Kong by the time you come. It will only be for a few days and I'll be back for our anniversary, can you help the other servants keep an eye on her?"

* * *

"I'll have to leave earlier but of course I'll watch after her and the children."

"Oh, the children, she can take care of them but they don't exactly take to strangers. You need to be extremely careful of the boy as well he's been known for his mischief"

"Your children are only weeks old Sebastian how much trouble can they be?"

"You'd be surprised at how much trouble they can be. Now I got to put the young master and Meyrin to bed when you come to visit please make sure you aren't carrying any food with you we have a dog and he will literally eat the shirt off your back for food. I will talk to you when I get back from our trip." He turned off the phone and put it back in its cradle.

"Sebastian when are you leaving for this trip?" Meyrin said getting under the covers as he tucked her in. He sat on the end of the bed wishing that he didn't have to leave her. "Tomorrow after dinner but I promise I will be back for you." He bent over and kissed her on the forehead and then left the room to put the young master to sleep.

I lived in a fog trying my hardest to remember who this person was named Meyrin was. A couple of days later three men came to the door claiming that they were friends of the handsome butler named Sebastian. All three of them were incredibly handsome in their own way. The man in the middle was tall and like the young master had his hair combed over one of his eyes. His other visible grey eye looked at me lovingly. I blushed at his gaze and look toward the other two.

Another man with raven colored hair stood next to the mysterious man on his right and another tall man with hair that was almost snow white silver stood on the other side of him. I opened the door a little more. "M…may I help you gentlemen?" I asked them and I blushed harder.

"Yes we are here to see you Meyrin, Sebastian told us that you would get lonely without him so we came to spend time with you." The man on the left said his eyes bright. The man in the middle sighed with regret of ever letting these two join in his company.

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask us in after all," The tall man with the white hair leaned down to whisper in my ear. "We are you honored guests." I almost slammed the door in his face. He had stuck his foot in the jam before it could shut. This time the handsome mysterious man in the middle answered just as smooth talking as Sebastian.

"We mean you no harm we just want a mall visit, I'm sure Sebastian told you one of his friends was coming for a visit right? I'm Hatori Sohma I am Sebastian's friend. These two idiots are my friends that came along with me that is Ayame and the other one is Shigure." Meyrin opened the door and stepped aside for the three men to pass.

"We were just about to have dinner would you gentlemen like to join us?" I asked them politely knowing that the answer would be yes. We had chicken curry from the Indian man that usually came to visit. His servant made the best curry one could eat. Later that night I took a shower as I usually did but me being clumsy tripped over the bar of soap and hit my head against the wall. I blacked out and when I did so I saw every part of my history pass through my mind. 'That's right! I'm Meyrin Sohma, I was born into the year of the cat. I turn into a calico cat whenever I'm hugged by the opposite sex or my body is under tremendous stress. Sebastian Michaelis the Phantomhive butler came and retrieved me from a life of killing and brought me to the manor. My best friends are Bardroy and Finian who also work at the manor. I fell in love with the handsome butler but he never returned my love until I was in trouble. I went on a trip to Japan to "visit" my family only to be tortured to an almost death, Sebastian came and saved me, we were married and then I became pregnant with his children. A madman with a chainsaw tried to kill me but again Sebastian came to my rescue. I met his family and they tried to lock me up but then Sebastian broke me out just as I was about to give birth to his children. We had a boy name Sebastian Jacob Michaelis and a girl named Holly Michaelis. They were stolen away by a woman and the madman with the chainsaw and… and…'

* * *

I sat bolt upright "Sebastian!" I said worried about his safety I had a hand on my abdomen and looked to see that I was in my bed. I looked around and saw a crowd of people were in here as well. I saw Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Bard, Finny, Agni and Prince Soma they were all worried about something. "Sebastian where is he?" I asked worriedly.

"Mey are you alright we heard you bumped your head while taking a shower and came to see if you were alright" Finny said worriedly. I put a hand to my head it was hurting really bad. Hatori looked at me with the eyes of the doctor.

"You bumped your head you need to rest lest you get a concussion." I squirmed back down under the sheets but I still didn't understand something.

"Hatori what are you doing here? Won't Akito be mad that you're not around? Shigure won't your editor be mad that you're not around and Aya aren't you supposed to be at your dress shop?" Everyone's expressions changed from worried to surprised I don't get it why are they so surprised at me all of a sudden. Finny and Bar hugged each other and cried into each other's arms, the same thing went for Agni and the Prince. "Stop crying and tell me what's going on!" I ordered but that made things worse.

Hatori had to shoo people out of the room before he would explain the situation to me. "Meyrin, you've lost your memory for almost a month and then you hit your head when you were taking a shower now you got your memory back. Sebastian will be quite happy that you're back to your old self when he comes back." I looked at him confused he could tell the question was in my eyes. "He took the young earl of the manor to a business trip to China he said he would be back for your two anniversary." He paused again before continuing. "I originally was coming here alone on request of Sebastian to keep an eye on you, however those two followed and now I can't get rid of them. Unfortunately last month Akito passed on, but the good news is that almost all of us don't have the cure anymore." I smiled wondering if my curse was gone as well, but then Sebastian would be most upset that I couldn't transform back into a cat whenever he wanted me to.

* * *

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked the last thing on my mind was what day it was all I knew was that it was quite late and according to the clock on the wall it was 12:45 A.M.

"It's January 28th." He said simply I was worried about the children now I hadn't seen them since they were taken away from me. "What about the children are they alright?" I asked him frantically sitting up again but he only stopped me again from getting out of the bed. His eye that wasn't covered from his hair stared through me like it used to do and he shook his head. "Your children are just fine, Tina is taking care of them and they're asleep right now as you should be as well."

"I can't sleep, I miss Sebastian's warm body pressed up against mine. Can you sleep with me for tonight? I won't tell anyone if you don't." I chuckled as he looked at me like I had two heads was I really asking him to sleep with me, I must be out of my mind as well but I did miss Sebastian's body near mine. Eventually Hatori smiled weakly at me and obliged to sleep with me.

A couple of days later Sebastian returned early from his trip with the young master. He was dying to see her and he hoped that her memories were back. He went up the steps of the manor to see Hatori sitting on the porch smoking. As the two came Hatori looked up "if you're looking for Meyrin she's not in she's in town with the others having a good time." This made Sebastian stop and stare, Ciel went right inside and went to his study. "They should be back in a little bit." Hatori said taking another breath of smoke and exhaled a ring of smoke.

Sebastian sat next to him on the porch "what about the children are they asleep?" Hatori nodded and they waited a few more moments for everyone else to show up. Hatori had told Sebastian that Meyrin got her memory back and now Sebastian was even more excited to see his wife. Meyrin was mad about something because you could hear her yelling at someone "YOU ARE SO PERVERTED SHIGURE I AM NEVER GOING ON THE TOWN WITH YOU AGAIN…EEEK DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERV!" a resounding slap could be heard across the way as the maroon haired maid came up the drive in a huff and walking past Sebastian and Hatori into the townhouse.

* * *

After her came Ayame and Shigure then Finny, Tina, and Bardroy (they were farther behind than the first two). Shigure had a red mark on his cheek and seemed to be quite pleased with himself for what he did to Meyrin. The smirk fast faded from his face when he saw that Sebastian was back early from his business meeting, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry questioning face made Shigure think that he was in more trouble than just touching Meyrin in an inappropriate place.

"What are you two doing here I thought it would only be Hatori who was visiting us for the week?" Bardroy had his arm around Tina's waist and lead her to the garden away from the action.

"I invited them, though I wish I hadn't" Hatori said simply behind Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes glowed red in the setting sun obviously he was upset on more than one thing with this situation.

"Hatori I said that you could come I didn't mean for these two to come as well." He informed the other gentleman on the porch.

"Oh come on Sebastian take a load off we're leaving after dinner tonight let us enjoy this beautiful night with your wonderful wife. She has been so gracious by showing us around town! Come let us have dinner I bet Agni has made us something delicious ha ha ha!" Ayame swung an arm around an already peeved Sebastian and lead hi into the warm house. Sebastian let g of the man's arm and told him that he still had work to do even though he had just gotten back from a long trip.

Sebastian went down the hall to the nursery to find Meyrin taking care of the children. He crept up behind her silently and put his gloved hands over her eyes making her jump out of her skin. "Guess who" he whispered in her ear. She lifted her hands up and felt the gloved hand then went down his arm. "Ummm superman." This always made him laugh "nope try again. She turned around he still kept his hands on her eyes. She felt his slender frame "Ummm the Doctor and you came in your TARDIS to take me to my husband right?" This made him laugh even more but he shook his head again. "Shall I give you a hint?" he bent down and kissed her lips. He lowered his arms and wrapped them around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they continued kissing.

She broke off and looked at his raven hair and his amber eyes, she studied his face so she could remember it forever. He smiled at her with a warm smile he only used on her. "Sebastian you're back early I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow. God I missed you I thought you were dead, I thought that after that madman with the chainsaw cut your arm off you would die from blood loss." He kissed her again.

"I would never leave you alone even after death I'd find a way back to you. I heard you got your memories back even one armed I would be happy about that. Oh Meyrin it feel like such a long time since I got to hold you like this." They stayed there in silence for a while both of them just holding each other.

* * *

Meyrin was the first to break the silence "Sebastian?" she could hear a small "mmm?" come from him as he smelled her soft maroon hair. "Can we save this for later you still have to attend to the young master and I have to put Holly back with her brother?" She kissed him and added "there's more for you later" She winked at him, the butler got up and bowed to her kissing her had before he left to attend to Ciel. He was happy he may be the only demon to fall in love with a mortal but he didn't care as long as he had her he would be free from everyday life.

Later that night after everyone had eaten and said good bye to their guests Sebastian took Meyrin back to the nursery. "What did you want to show me in here?" she asked looking around the small baby paradise. She looked down to see that Sebastian was kneeling on the floor he had her left hand in both of his. "Meyrin Sohma…" He began and her eyes started to tear up. "I know we are already married but I never got to propose to you will you marry me?" She started to cry at the marriage proposal and flung herself on him. She kissed him wetly and then said "of course I will" They went on kissing each other even as Sebastian carried her back to their room. When they were in bed Meyrin stopped him before he made love to her. "Say it, say those words I've been dying to hear."

He looked lovingly into her amber eyes "I will always love you now until you draw your last breath." They proceeded to make love to each other but they both knew something would happen that would change their lives forever but for now they would love each other as long as they could.

* * *

**this is not the end yet my readers because I thought of a detail I completely forgot to add so I'm just going to make it into another story if you like the story so far please review! **


End file.
